


A Girl Named Daxter

by Mai_Blade



Series: a girl with someone else's name [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, BECAUSE GIRLS GROW UP OKAY?, Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood, Crushes, Do Not Post on Another Website, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Menstruation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: Your life in Sandover Village has been perfect ever since Jak and Keira arrived, making you NOT the only child around. Jak is your best friend, and Keira is cool too, even if she does bore you with all that technobabble of hers. But, as with all things, childhood doesn't last forever. Things change and, no matter how much you wish it wouldn't, time marches on.Yet, unbeknownst to either you, Jak, or even Keira, Samos knows of a future, and he is left to wonder why there is a girl named Daxter.





	1. Childhood in Sandover

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. Yo. Did you see the tags? Yeah, because female bodily functions are mentioned/part of the story (at least a bit). You know, because it's a thing that happens. Just letting you know up here, because, personally, I hate it when warnings I would have heeded ARE PUT AT THE BOTTOM. Like, dude, why would you do that to your readers?
> 
> Anyway, yes, a new story for the Jak series!

**Sunsets, like childhood, are viewed with wonder not just because they are beautiful but because they are fleeting.**

**~Richard Paul Evans, The Gift**

* * *

**Two**

When a boat floats onto the shores of Sentinel Beach, the Mayor sends the Explorer to investigate. He returns bringing sad news and a weak toddler. The Explorer explains as the rest of the villagers gather to listen. On the boat were four people, two adults and two children. Sadly, the woman on board on was dead, as was one of the children, one of what looked like a set of twins. The man, the father of that family, was on his last moments when the Explorer arrived.

The man told him to take his son, that his wife and daughter were dead. His voice was raspy and the Explorer said his last words were to tell him the name of his son, the surviving child that he brought back for care. 

The rest of the unfortunate family would be cremated and their ashes released into the ocean, as was tradition for all who died in the village. No one knew their names, but they disposed of their bodies with all the respect they would give their own.

As for the child, Birdwatcher took him because she was best chance the child had for recovery, and she was prepared to raise the boy if he survived. However, later, she informed them that the child wasn’t the son but the daughter. When she asked the Explorer if the man told him the name of his daughter, the Explorer said he had told all that the man had said.

Shaking her head, she sighed. “Well, we don’t know the girl’s name, and her brother’s name is all that’s left of that family. 

“I suppose that ‘Daxter’ isn’t too strange a name for a girl.”

* * *

**Four**

Sometimes you dream of a boat and of a man, a woman and a child. You can’t see their faces, though, or hear what they are saying. Sometimes the dreams are happy, but most times the dreams are terribly sad and even scary.

When you wake up, your dreams slip away quickly and easily.

Then it’s time for another day with Aunt Bird Lady.

* * *

**Five**

Exciting news! An old man moved to the village and he brought _two kids_. Now you aren’t the only one!

Nearly jumping with excitement, you spy on the newcomers from the side of the Mayor’s house. The old man and the Mayor are talking, but you only have eyes for the two kids wandering around not too far from him.

One is a girl and one is a boy. They both had green hair, but in different shades. They were holding hands and you couldn’t help but feel envious. You were the only kid in the village, and the only other kids were the ones who came with the boat traders sometimes. They always left though, so you hoped these two would stay. That way you could have real friends!

Taking a deep breath, you stepped away from the building and eagerly walked over to them. The girl noticed you first and tugged the boy’s arm. By the time you hopped to a stop near them, they were both staring at you.

You smiled widely. “Hiya! I’m Daxter!”

The girl smiled back at you. “I’m Keira.” She swung the boy’s arm. “This is Jak.”

You waved, still smiling. “Hiya, Keira and Jak. Wanna play?”

The girl looked over at the old man and shook her head. “I want to see where daddy is going to build our new house.”

Blinking, you looked between them. “Oh, are you two brother and sister?”

She shook her head. “Daddy is my family. He brought Jak here to live with his uncle. We are going to live here too.”

You tossed your arms up. “Yesss! Finally! You and me and Jak—we’re all going to be friends forever!”

They both smiled at you. Jak still didn’t say a word, but Keira seemed to answer for both of them.

“We would like that. Yes, let’s all be friends!”

* * *

**Different**

When Keira introduces ‘Daxter’, it’s all Samos can do not to shout that she’s wrong. Daxter was definitely a male ottsel before he came through the portal with young Jak, so why was there suddenly a girl with his name? Where was the boy Daxter? His old future-self said that Daxter was a human before he was an ottsel, that the boy would be in Sandover Village before they arrived, so where was he?

Samos didn’t understand. However, by asking Birdwatcher about the girl, Samos learned the answer, and it was one he hadn’t even considered. It would seem that the girl’s brother was the original Daxter, but why had he died when before he had lived? What changed?

_Why_ did it change?

He did not know. All he could do was hope that things worked out and that young Jak would grow to be the same Jak who would save Haven City.

Surely one small change couldn’t alter that, right?

* * *

**Uncle**

Jak’s uncle turned out to be the Explorer. Samos and Keira’s new house was half-finished before he came back to the village, and Samos spoke to him first. You know because when you and Jak came back from the beach, Keira told you both that when the Explorer came back on a boat, her daddy went to meet with him right away. It wasn’t long before Samos came back and took Jak with him to meet his uncle for the first time.

From that day on, Jak lived with his uncle, just like you lived with your aunt the Bird Lady.

You wondered what it would have been like to have a daddy like Keira did.

* * *

**Cheating**

Keira is nice, but she’s boring. She likes to stay inside and draw stuff and play around with tools. Samos is old and cranky, and you don’t like being around him too much.

Jak is the best. Jak almost always comes to play with you when you ask, and even when he can’t, he comes as soon as he can get away from Samos or his uncle. He doesn’t talk, but you are learning how to listen to him anyway.

You like it best when he laughs, a quiet noise he tries to muffle behind his hands.

“Jak, race you to the edge of the beach!”

Shoving him over in the middle of making sandcastles, you jump up and start running across the sand. Laughing, you cross the imaginary finish line and turn to gloat as he finishes his run up to you.

“I win!”

He pouted.

“What? I didn’t cheat!” You chuckled as he kept pouting. “…Much.”

You laughed and waved him off. “Come on, then. Let’s race back!”

This time, you’re the one who gets shoved into the sand.

“Hey!”

* * *

**Winter**

Samos’s hut is finished before winter comes.

The ocean turns grey and the heat turns cold. The plants are dead, and frost comes every morning. Sometimes there is snow, but it doesn’t stay for long. Sometimes there are big storms in the winter, when winds blow fast and if there isn’t snow then the rain is icy. You hate winter, and you stay inside most days.

Aunt Bird Lady is teaching you about birds. You like learning about them, but now that Jak is here, you would much rather play with him. It has been so fun since he came. The two of you stay in the village and in sight of a grown up at almost all times, but you have explored more with him than you ever did on your own. Because you play outside when the weather is warm, Aunt uses winter to spend most of each day teaching you.

Keira has her own room and workshop in Samos’s hut. She loves that place, and the workshop place has tools and drawings all over. She says the drawings are ‘blueprints’, or that’s what her daddy told her anyway. She says she wants to make things, and you can’t see how she will, but you don’t tell her she can’t. Sometimes you wonder is Keira even notices that winter has come.

As for your best buddy, Jak stays indoors most of the time too, but sometimes indoors means Samos’s hut or Aunt Bird Lady’s so he can visit you. When that happens, you show him your drawings (real drawings) of birds you know about, and whatever newest bird Aunt is teaching you about. Sometimes Jak looks bored, but he never tells you to stop talking. He just listens and nods until you decide to do something else.

That winter, though, Jak takes you over to Samos’s hut where Keira and Samos are waiting. The Green Sage just sighs at the sight of you and Jak, and tells you both to sit down. He’s going to teach you all how to read and write.

You can’t bring yourself to tell him that Aunt already taught you how.

* * *

**Birthdays**

One day in spring, Keira tells you that her birthday will be soon, in two days. She will be five. You smile at her and tell her that you will be six that year, so that means that you are older. She says Jak will be six too, so you’re not the only oldest one. You ask her when Jak’s birthday is, and she says that it is in the summer. When she asks when your birthday is, you tell her that it is in the autumn because that is when Aunt always says it is. Keira nods and says her daddy said her birthday is in the spring, so that must be true.

If only there was someone else in the group who was here and had a birthday in the winter. Then it would be Keira in spring, Jak in summer, you in autumn, and them in winter. But, there are no other kids except you and Keira and Jak.

At least none of you are alone anymore.

* * *

**Six**

It is your birthday and Jak and Keira are at Aunt’s to celebrate with you. Aunt made your favorite food and you all got to drink a sweet juice that only comes from the traders once a year. For presents, Keira gives you a bracelet she made from yarn, and Jak gives you a drawing he made of the three of you.

This is the first time you have ever had friends to come to your birthday party.

This is your favorite day ever.

* * *

**Truant**

You know that today is a teaching day with Samos. You know that Jak and you are supposed to go and see him after lunch, but!

The sun is so bright and warm. There is a cool breeze from the ocean that ruffles your hair and fills your chest with good air.

You can’t bear the thought of going inside and missing this wonderful day.

With a grin on your face, you run up to Jak as he approaches the bridge going over to the hut, and you grab his hand.

“Jak! Let’s go play!”

He looks doubtfully over at the hut and back at you. He points at the hut but you just keep grinning.

“Is the hut going to run away?”

He thinks deeply about it before shaking his head. You tug on his arm and this time his feet start moving and a smile is forming on his face. Laughing, you lead him away on swift feet, not caring that you’re probably going to get scolded later.

You think you hear Samos yelling, but neither you or Jak even look back.

* * *

**Tag**

Before winter comes again, you and Jak spend as much time as you can outside. Sometimes Keira comes, especially if Jak asks her, but most of the time it is just you and Jak.

Racing around the village, you shriek as you dodge your best friend, and you yell after him when it’s his turn to be chased. The Mayor just shakes his head at you two from his doorway at the ruckus you cause. Samos would probably scold you if you were closer to his hut. Jak’s uncle barely looks up from his map the one time you two run through his hut that day, led by Jak himself. You know better than to agitate the yakows or to run through the farmer’s fields, so you both stay away from that edge of the village. The Sculptor and his Muse are staring out a window when you run past their place, and by that time Jak is the one doing the chasing again.

Finally, you come to a sudden stop, causing Jak to crash into you, and you both go down into the grass. Out of breath and giggling, you curl on your side and look over at him. Jak is laughing too, with almost no sound, but there’s no mistaking that happy look on his face.

Eventually, his eyes meet yours and you both grin at each other.

Days like these are the best.

* * *

**Seven**

Samos is droning on about eco and you are nearly falling asleep from where you are sitting on the floor next to Jak. On his other side, Keira is listening eagerly, leaning forward and sometimes nodding. On the other hand, Jak looks almost as bored as you do, and he’s trying not to yawn.

“Am I keeping you awake?”

The sarcastic question from the sage and the fact that you’re nearly asleep prompts you to say something you wouldn’t otherwise have.

“No, you’re putting me to sleep.”

“DAXTER!”

The shout from Samos jolts you back to wakefulness and you sit straight. You calm down immediately though, because Jak is shaking with laughter. You notice that tips of his hair are turning blond, just like the tips of yours are turning orange and red.

“Daxter,” Keira says, somehow making your name sound like a reprimand. Actually, her dad does that too, but then again, they are family.

For all Samos’s lectures bore you and despite the fact that you seem to get on his nerves, you are never banished from the hut.

Probably because the one time you were banished, Jak wouldn’t come back either.

Way to stick up for you, Jak! _But_ , did it have to be about something that made you so bored?

* * *

**Eight**

Keira is hanging out with the three of you, mostly because she is antsy about waiting for the traders to come. She really does make things, and it impresses you. She’s really smart! Boring, because most of what she talks about is making stuff or stuff her dad talks about, but she’s nice and smart. Both you and Jak like her, and it’s nice to have her come along. Today, the three of you are fishing at the river.

Handmade poles in hand, the three of you line up at the shore and cast your lines. While waiting, you and Jak are silent, content to just laze around, but Keira keeps muttering to herself. You think she’s trying to come up with a new way to make a fishing rod, but the ones you have work, so why mess with it? Besides, she’ll probably go back to her machines anyway. Fishing is for relaxing, not running your brain in circles.

Jak glances at you and slightly jerks his head towards Keira. You grin back at him and the two of you share a secret laugh.

* * *

**Goggles**

You have been working really hard and saving up everything you could possibly trade. This year when the traders come, you plead and haggle until a trader finally accepts the trade you want to make. In exchange for one item, you trade the few Precursor Orbs you have, plus nearly everything that aren’t your clothes and handmade drawings, but at last you have it—a gift for Jak!

You tell Keira to tell Jak to meet you on the beach, and then you go and wait for him, hands behind your back. Keira is reliable, and soon you see your best friend making his way over to you. Before long, you are facing each other, and you are so excited to see his reaction that you don’t notice that he’s acting suspicious.

“Buddy boy,” you say cheerfully, bouncing on your heels. “I know it’s not your birthday, but! From me to you, my best pal. Ta-dah!”

You shoved forth the goggles you got for him. They were cool with one big red lens and a normal one. It’s too bad this pair wasn’t the same as it was last year when the lenses were both red, but still, these were cool, right?

Jak gaped with an open mouth. His jaw moved until he closed his mouth and his shoulders shook.

“Jak?”

Lifting his head, Jak was laughing. He pulled his hands from behind his back and showed you… a pair of goggles. They were normal looking with dangling bits near the ears, but you loved them instantly.

You loved that normal pair of goggles because they were clearly a gift from your best friend.

“We’re a real pair, ain’t we?”

Grinning, the two of you exchanged goggles and donned them with great ceremony, looking serious and solemn… for about four seconds before you start laughing.

Even as you walk back to the village with him, both of you giggling, you knew that you would keep the goggles on your head for as long as possible. You would keep them until you died, if you could manage it.

* * *

**Nine**

Today is Jak’s birthday, so there are no lessons. His uncle doesn’t do anything special for his birthdays aside from a gift, so it’s usually you and Keira who try to make his birthday special. That means that Keira comes out of her workshop and doesn’t talk about her machines, and you make an extra special effort to make him laugh.

It all goes horribly wrong though, when Jak accidentally runs into a tree and drops a wumpbee’s nest on himself.

Your normally silent friend starts screaming, a terrifying sound that stops you and Keira in your tracks. Keira reacts first, gasping in horror and yelling the bug’s name before she turns and runs back to the village for help.

Suddenly, almost as if someone else were possessing your body, you yanked down your goggles and charged straight at Jak. Then you were being stung painfully all over as you supported your friend and tried to drag him away from the angry wumpbees. The mad insects didn’t go away, and crying loudly, you staggered in the direction of the shore.

The ocean was cold as you splashed into the shallows and threw yourself into the water, dragging Jak with you. He flailed in a panic and you had no choice but to help him back to the surface. The wumpbees were waiting and buzzing angrily, so you didn’t let Jak do much more than gasp before you dragged him back beneath the waves. Over and over again, you did this, stuck between angry wumpbees and the fear that you were drifting out to deeper water where Lurker Sharks could eat you.

The next time you went up for air, though, a familiar voice immediately scolded you.

“Don’t go back under, you foolish girl. Get back to shore!”

Sobbing at the sound of Samos’s voice, you did as he asked, only to have the Sculptor meet you part way. He took Jak from you as Jak’s uncle helped you to shore. From there, the two of you were taken to your respective homes and Samos went between both huts to treat you for the stings.

It would be days before you went outside again.

* * *

**Recovered**

The day Aunt let you back outside was also the same day that Jak’s uncle let him leave the hut. Both of you were subdued as you crossed the bridge to Samos’s hut.

The Green Sage hovered in the air as you two shuffled inside. Keira was already there. She had visited you, and she was the one to tell you how Jak was doing because she visited him too. She immediately jumped to her feet and rushed over to hug you both.

“I’m so glad you two are okay!” She leaned back and frowned. “But have we learned why wumpbees are dangerous?”

You hunched your shoulders. You used to make fun of the concept of wumpbees because you had never been stung before. Jak would laugh, but now… You both meekly nodded.

“Good. Now let’s all stay away from wumpbee nests in the future, okay?”

You both nodded again.

Samos grumbled under his breath, something about why can’t you two listen to him like you listen to Keira. To be fair, you two listen to Keira, but not as much as he seems to think. He sighed and waved a hand at the three of you.

“Alright, never mind. I’m sure our two little troublemakers have learned their lesson. For now,” he added in a mutter, not low enough for you lot to miss it. He cleared his throat. “Now, as I was saying last, the Precursors left this world, but also left some of their technology…”

Your eyes glanced over at Jak and caught him glancing at you. Making a face, he grinned ruefully.

Not even recovering from wumpbee stings could make Samos’s lessons interesting.

* * *

**Ten**

Your hair was longer, and now instead of being straight blonde, your hair was mostly orange and red. Jak’s hair was mostly blond now with the green part being closest to his head. Keira’s hair turned blue and got soft highlights on the tips of her hair, and she said that she was glad that she had a second color like you and Jak did. Keira styled her hair, and if you didn’t tie it in a ponytail, then your hair would stick up like Jak’s did.

But never mind everyone’s hair. This summer you were going to learn how to swim!

“We just have to not drown,” you told Jak confidently as you both stood near the round shallows of Sentinel Beach. This was area that didn’t get Lurker Sharks, not even at high tide. Not that you were going to tempt fate by going out far, but still, the no Lurker Sharks was the main selling point here.

Jak looked at you, doubt clearly written on his face.

“We can float,” you reminded him. 

That was… sort of true? Sometimes the two of you would lie down in the shallow water at the shore near the Farmer’s, and your backs didn’t touch the sandy bottom, so that was totally floating. You walking to the water and looked back at him.

“Well? Come on!”

Jak hesitated for a moment before walking into the water with you.

It was a bit of a blow to your ego when he learned how to swim days before you got the hang of it. As in, he learned it that _very day_ you suggested it, and then he had to help you figure out how to do it.

“Show off,” you muttered up at him from the water as he held your hands.

Jak just grinned and continued walking backwards as you tried to learn how to swim.

* * *

**Eleven**

Today Aunt sat down with both you and Keira to explain how girls are different from boys.

You don’t tell anyone that you know boys are different from girls because you’ve seen Jak without clothes on and the same for him about you. Sometimes it’s just easier to dry clothes faster if you take them off and hang them from branches or on rocks—perfect for days when one or both of you were told to stay out of the water and didn’t obey. That was when you were both seven, though, and only because you fell into and Jak fell over trying to help you up. Besides, from what Aunt is saying, there is still more stuff you don’t know.

You pale when you learn that you are going to bleed, but Keira just mumbles something about an engine and doesn’t seem bothered. Aunt tell you and Keira to support each other on your journey to womanhood, and while you don’t really get what she’s saying, sticking with Keira seems like a good idea. Keira is smart and she’ll know what to do, so you just have to follow her lead, right? So you nod and tell Keira that you’re counting on her.

Then, as soon as Aunt is finished, you run out the door to go find Jak to play.

Not that you tell him anything Aunt said, of course.

* * *

**Harvest**

The same as every year since you were seven, you and Jak help out the Farmer when harvest time comes. Aunt helps and supervises the harvest of the vegetables while the Farmer, the Mayor and the Sculptor help out with the wheat. Samos helps the crops grow, so he doesn’t have to help out with harvest time. Keira is his daughter, so usually she doesn’t have to help out either, but she often does. This year, though, she’s been working hard on something and has barely left her workshop. You make a note to check in on her later as you pick the fresh vegetables.

Wiping sweat from your brow, you look at Jak and realize that someday he’ll be helping out harvesting wheat instead of working with you harvesting vegetables. That’s because you can see that Jak is getting bigger. He already wins most of your races and tests of strength, and he’ll be a young man someday.

Someday…

“Hey, Jak.”

Your best friend stands up straight to look at you. Staring at him, you think you see the young man he will someday be, someone strong and dependable and good.

You grin and turn back to your task, words suddenly lost.

You don’t see him blink at you in confusion before shrugging and going back to the harvest.

* * *

**Twelve**

You are twelve and Keira’s eleventh birthday has come and gone. It is early summer, and later in the season, Jak will be thirteen. You have noticed that your body is changing, something that shocked you when you noticed that your chest was swelling a little bit in two places. Panicking to Aunt, she explained that it was totally normal and you shouldn’t worry.

So you didn’t, though it did take almost a month before you forgot to let it bother you.

The days passed the same as they always had—cleaning Samos’s hut for either profit or as punishment, trying to stay awake during lectures, learning about birds from Aunt, talking to Keira and trying to not get headaches from her technological babble, playing around with Jak from one end of Sentinel Beach to just inside the Forbidden Jungle. It seemed as though it had been this way forever and that it would stay that way for always.

Then one day you woke up with blood in your underwear.

Screaming that you were dying, Aunt rushed into your room only to sigh in relief when you told her what was happening. How could she be so calm?! She reminded you that she told you this was coming. You were a healthy girl and this was normal for you. It was going to be normal.

For the rest of your life, until you hit the age when you got hot flashes instead.

Stricken, you asked in a high-pitched voice, “Can’t I just be a boy?!”

“It doesn’t work that way, my dear,” Aunt said patiently, patting your hand.

Groaning, you got up and did as she directed you through cleaning and donning special underwear she had prepared for you. At least there were special plants to catch the blood, and tea to drink to help ease cramps, though you hadn’t experienced those yet.

This was the _worst day_ ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW. I KNOW I KILLED HIM. I'M SO SORRY.
> 
> Daxter is hands down my favorite character of the series. He's funny and therefore awesome. But yeah, Reader was going to be here, so he had to go. :|
> 
> At first I was just going to make you fem!Daxter as I did for another story I never finished (I'm sorry), but then I reconsidered. How could I just callously replace my favorite character?
> 
> So I killed him off and gave his sister his name.
> 
> Sorry, Dax, but you gotta do what you gotta do.


	2. Teenage Years in Sandover

**If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you.**

**~Joan Powers, Pooh's Little Instruction Book**

* * *

**Avoidance**

You can’t bear to face Jak, so you beg Aunt to tell him that you’re not feeling well and that you can’t go out today. Hiding in your room, you hear when Jak eventually comes looking for you, not that he says anything. You hear Aunt telling him that you’re not feeling well, and then you hide under your blanket when you hear her saying he can’t come in. You feel guilty as she tells him to have a nice day, but hopefully his feelings aren’t hurt.

No, his feelings aren’t hurt, but he is worried, because he comes back with _Samos_. 

Horrified, you wrap the blanket tightly around you, ready to keep hold of it in case anyone tries to pull it off you. Samos’s and Aunt’s voices lower in the main room, and you barely have time to wonder what Jak is doing when a hand suddenly touches your shoulder. You nearly shriek and end up curling the blanket tighter around you.

Jak’s hand pats your shoulder and then shakes it when you don’t say anything. You can tell that he’s worried, but you don’t want to look at him right now. You can’t, you just can’t!

“Jak, what are you doing?”

Aunt’s voice should come as a relief, and it sort of does, but you feel guilty for not looking at your friend. You’ve never avoided him like this before, and it feels wrong.

“Jak! Get out of there!”

Samos hustles Jak out of the hut, telling him that you will be fine and it’s nothing he needs to worry about. You hear their footsteps fade away and that’s the time you peek out. Aunt is there and she pats your head.

“You’ll get used to it, Daxter. In no time at all, it will hardly bother you, and you’ll be running around on days like these before you know it. Just stay out of the water, okay? Blood in the water is even worse for drawing Lurker Sharks than going out too far.”

Aunt then left, not knowing she had just put a new nightmare into your head to worry about. Pale, you sunk back into bed and solemnly swore to never, _ever_ go into the water on your bleeding days.

* * *

**Knowledge**

You stayed inside on the second day too, but on the third day you felt as though you were used enough to your new unfortunate situation to at least let him visit you. There was no way you were going outside though.

You heard Aunt telling Jak he could visit you, and then your best friend was nearly tumbled into your small room, eyes darting from one side to the other before they landed on you. He looked you up and down where you were sitting on a stool—making your face heat up slightly—before he lit up in relief. He came over and gestured, asking how you felt.

“I’m fine, Jak.” You awkwardly cleared your throat. “So, uh… anything interesting happen?”

He raised a brow at you, making you roll your eyes. “Besides me being sick.”

He shrugged and flopped his arms. Nothing interesting, then.

“What about lessons with Samos?”

You laughed as Jak made a face. 

He used his leg to drag over the second stool you had precisely for visitors, though it might as well have been Jak’s special seat since he was the one who mostly used it. Sometimes Keira would come here and she would sit there, and when they both came you let them use the stools while you sat on your bed. Having Jak sitting near you was nothing new, but for some reason today it was uncomfortable.

You just couldn’t forget the fact that you were definitely a girl and that Jak was a boy. It hadn’t mattered before, and it shouldn’t matter now, but somehow it did.

“Hey, I have a new drawing.”

You grabbed the drawing you had been working on and desperately avoided eye contact with your friend.

He noticed.

* * *

**Recuperated**

On the fourth day, the dreadful bleeding seemed to be over, but Aunt insisted you wear the special underwear for one more day. You did, but then you were out the door as soon as you were able. A sea breeze blew over you as you ran the distance to the Explorer’s hut. Coming to a stop at his door, you called inside.

“Jak! You home?”

You heard him scrambling in his room and then he was hopping into sight, pulling on one of his foot guards. He hopped over to a table and grabbed a fruit from a bowl before running over to you. Jumping backwards you spun on your heel and started for Sentinel Beach.

“Race you!”

Laughing, you lead the way, not realizing that Jak was letting you win.

* * *

**Misgivings**

Glancing out the door in time to see Daxter and Jak running off—blowing off lessons _again_ —Samos couldn’t help but feel the knot of anxiety in his stomach twist again. In truth, it never went away. He could forget it while she was out of sight, but every time he saw her, Samos couldn’t get over the fact that she was not a ‘he’.

Daxter was supposed to be a boy—an annoying, irritating male ottsel who used to be an annoying, irritating human _boy_.

This Daxter and Jak were still friends, seemingly inseparable just as the original Jak and Daxter had seemed to Samos, and for a while he’d thought that things would turn out close enough to the original series of events to not worry, but…

Daxter the girl avoided Jak when her monthly visitor arrived. Male Daxter never seemed to be far from Jak back in Haven City, but then, both Jak and Daxter had been male. They never needed to know or show shame since they were both the same. Girl Daxter would avoid Jak over a thing she would experience for the rest of her life. She’d hid from the world over something so small and natural.

Would she be able to endure what was the come?

Samos has his doubts.

* * *

**Daring**

As Jak comes to a stop before the short cliff face, you feel your stomach sink. Oh no. It’s not as though you haven’t noticed before, but Jak really likes looking for challenges and adventures, even if he has to make them up. Right now, you can practically see the wheels turning in his head and he looks up at the rock face before. When he turns to you with a grin on his face, you start shaking your head.

“Jak, no.”

He just keeps grinning and you can practically hear him saying, ‘Jak, yes.’

It’s one thing if he wants to do it on his own, but your best friend somehow always manages to drag you into his shenanigans. ‘Shenanigans’, that’s what Aunt called them, usually after you came home and she’d seen you and Jak fooling around through her binoculars, climbing stuff and whatnot. You just laugh sheepishly, knowing full well that you can’t say no to Jak. No matter how much you don’t want to do something, Jak always wears you down.

Today is not different, and you find yourself scaling the short cliff with your bare hands. Jak is higher up and the first to reach the top. When he reaches down to offer you a hand, of course your grab it for dear life. He helps you up the rest of the way, and you find yourself breathing hard before laughing weakly.

“Why do I let you talk me into stuff?”

Jak’s face is completely smug, a contrast to the pout he’d given you until you gave in.

You lightly smacked his shoulder. “You’re terrible.”

But you still wouldn’t trade him for anything.

* * *

**Expertise**

Samos had sent Jak to go help the Farmer with the yakows and while you were originally going to go with him, Keira called out to you and apologized to Jak because she was going to hog you today. Jak looked put out but didn’t complain or argue against it. He sighed and waved goodbye before he trudged off to his assignment. Keira then pulled you into her workshop but didn’t start going on about her new invention, the scout flies she was trying to make fly.

Sitting on a stool, she stared at you. “So. What’s it like?”

You cocked your head. “What’s what like?”

She leaned forward. “You know… the _bleeding_.”

You groaned and shook your head as you covered your face in your hands. “Aw, come on, Keira!”

“I’m serious,” she said. “I’m a girl too, and I’ll be twelve next spring. It could happen for me at any day!”

Well, that was true.

Sighing, you sucked it up and told her about your experience. She didn’t seem shocked about anything and when you asked how she could be so calm, she said it was just a fact of life. It was something the female body did for a reason, and she was girl, so she didn’t see any reason to freak out.

“Think about it,” she said. “It could have been so much worse and embarrassing. Imagine if no one told us it was coming and it just suddenly happened and we didn’t know why?”

You thought about it and winced. You had already panicked despite knowing it was coming, but if you hadn’t known? You know yourself well enough to know that there would have been tears and hysterical screaming loud enough to wake the village. Yeah, you didn’t like it, but Keira had a point.

“I wonder if daddy will get me that underwear, or if I have to get it from Birdwatcher.”

You shrugged because you didn’t know, but Aunt was pretty much the only grown woman around. “Maybe from Aunt?”

The two of you went to ask her, and it turned out that yes, Keira would be getting hers from Aunt, but her dad was the one who provided the plants. Aunt said you two were lucky since most women have to use pure cloth instead of the plant wrapped in a cloth layer. Disposing of the plants and washing the few cloths you were given was much easier than trying to wash thick cloth pads. You supposed she had a point.

You tried to leave, but Aunt suddenly decided that just because Samos was around to provide the plants didn’t mean that you two shouldn’t learn how to make your own cloth pads. After all, Samos wouldn’t be around forever, and someday you two might have daughters of your own.

Keira was a little upset being reminded that her daddy wouldn’t live forever, and you were upset because that reminded you that Aunt wouldn’t live forever either. Glancing at each other, Keira said your Aunt did have a point, so in the end, the two of you sat down and let yourselves be taught.

You hate sewing.

* * *

**Blizzard**

Jak was visiting one day when the village was suddenly hit by a fierce snowstorm. The clouds had been heavy that day, so some snow had been expected, but this much caught everyone by surprise. Or at least, it caught you, Jak and Aunt by surprise. The wind howled against the shutters and you heard Aunt exclaim in surprise from the big room.

Rushing out, you saw her struggling to get close to the window to shut the shutters. Jak leapt into action and cross the room, throwing his upper body into the snowing flying into the hut. A couple seconds later, he managed to pull the shutters closed. The two of them breathed heavily and relaxed now that the window was shut against the snow.

“Well, it looks as though you’ll be staying here until the storm passed.” Aunt stood up from where she was leaning against the wall. “I won’t have you getting lost trying to find your way back to your uncle’s. It might not be far, but it’s still too dangerous in this kind of weather. So don’t you try, understand, young man?”

Jak nodded solemnly as he brushed his hands through his hair, wiping away snow.

You got both of them cloth to dry themselves, and Aunt made Jak sit near the fire while she warmed up drinks for all of you. Sipping hot milk, you listened warily to the storm outside. You hoped the hut would hold because you didn’t fancy an accident right about now.

The storm raged long enough that Aunt said Jak would be spending the night. It was too cold to have him sleep on the floor, so she gave him your bed and you slept with her. You ended up being grateful for the extra warmth, but you worried about Jak.

Hopefully he wouldn’t be too cold alone in your room.

* * *

**Bed**

At first, Jak didn’t think anything of it as he slid under the covers of Daxter’s bed, but the longer he lay there, the more he realized that it smelled of her. Suddenly, he was aware that she slept in this bed and now he was there. This was the place where she closed her eyes and dreamed, where her scent was strongest.

Sliding a hand against the bedsheet beneath the heavy winter covers, Jak snuggled deeper into her bed. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and easily.

Despite the cold of the room, the scent of her lulled him into peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Cleaning**

You grumbled as you scrubbed the floor of Samos’s hut. Why couldn’t the old sage keep this place clean. He barely walked, so why was the floor so dirty?! Oh, wait, that was probably that fault of you, Jak and Keira since none of you could fly. Man, flying would be cool. Ah, but you don’t want stick legs like Samos has, so maybe there’s some good to not being able to fly.

You yelped as something bounced off your head.

“Quit daydreaming, Daxter! The sooner you finish scrubbing the floor, the sooner you can leave.” Samos spun around and pointed at Jak. “And you, Jak! Quit staring at Daxter and finish your own work. Those plants aren’t going to move themselves.”

Both you and Jak stopped what you were doing to stare at Samos. The sage coughed.

“Well, they’re not going to move themselves where I want them to go! So hop to it!”

Jak rolled his eyes and went back to moving the heavy potted plants. You huffed and went back to scrubbing, trying not to get your knees too wet as you crouched to do your chore.

You were really glad that spring cleaning was almost done. You and Jak had been busy at your relative’s places, and then Samos drafted you two into cleaning his hut, and after this you and Jak were going to check on Keira to see if she needed help cleaning her workshop. Still, if all went well, today was the last day you’d waste on spring cleaning.

Motivated by the thought of freedom, you started scrubbing faster.

* * *

** Twirl  **

Spring was firmly back in Sandover, and today was a free day from Samos. They invited Keira, but she chose to stay in her workshop because she was so close to finishing her scout flies. It was just him and Daxter, and his best friend was as chipper as she normally was, talking about how much she liked spring over winter.

Suddenly, Daxter laughed brightly as she dashed forward. She jumped off one foot, landed on the other and spun around, and then did it again. She bounced and then spun around twice with her hands behind her back, before dropping back into step next to him, breathless and smiling as she stared ahead, talking again about the virtues of spring.

For a moment, Jak forgets how to breathe.

He shook his head slightly, dazed, and then smiled at her when she glanced over at him.

Daxter laughed and grabbed his hand, pushing into a run. Gripping her hand, he let her lead him.

* * *

**Undeclared**

One day, Keira had her dad distract Jak while she grabbed you for a walk on the beach. Giggling as you left Jak to his fate, you and Keira ran off. Your footsteps crossed the bridge, and you both greeted the Mayor as he passed by. Soon enough, you two were walking on sand, headed for the rock arch in the distance.

At first, Keira didn’t talk about much besides the weather and how her scout flies were coming along. You both thought the weather was nice, and you just hummed and nodded as she talked about her invention. You remembered the first time she got one working, the three of you had run around the village excitedly as it explored the place. You chuckled at the memory of the Mayor dropping a cup of water in shock when it went into his hut. As you passed under the shadow of the hut and saw Sentinel Beach, Keira spoke up again.

“I had my first blood.”

You nearly tripped over your own feet.

Keira stared down the length of the sand.

“We’re both almost women now, Daxter.”

Somberly, you nodded, both of you coming to a stop. You heard the cry of seagulls and you looked up at the sky. It was blue and beautiful as white clouds drifted across it. After a moment, you looked back over at Keira to find her staring at you.

“Hm?”

She opened her mouth but closed it. She stared at you for a moment before sighing and closing her eyes. Her hand came up to pat your shoulder.

“Never mind.”

She turned around and headed back to the village. “Let’s go back.”

Blinking, you stood there for a few seconds before turning and dashing to catch up to her.

“Keira? What was that?”

She just laughed softly and shook her head.

“Never mind, Daxter. It’s not… urgent. Important, but not urgent.”

You were confused. “Huh? What is? What’s going on?”

But she didn’t explain, and you could only complain later to Jak as you both headed back over the bridge.

Oblivious to Keira’s gaze.

* * *

**Training**

Jak is almost fourteen when Samos says it’s time to start training him. You don’t know what for, but Samos begins instructing Jak on how to fight. This isn’t new to either of you since Jak has been showing off since forever, but he goes through the motions anyway. At least once a week, Samos has Jak training his fighting ability while you watch from the sidelines.

No one expects you to fight, especially Jak. He knows you better than anyone, and you’re more likely to run than anything. Samos seems to have taken one look at you and know that you’re not a fighter. Keira isn’t a fighter either and doesn’t expect you to fight, but you both acknowledge that you both would if you had to, though whether either of you would win a fight is up for speculation. You _know_ that you’re not a fighter, so you’re more than happy to leave the fighting to Jak.

Lurkers can be a danger, and while you’ve only ever seen them in drawings, you can see how knowing how to move and fight can be useful. You tell Jak as much and he nods in agreement.

Still, neither of you take it _too_ seriously.

* * *

**Hands**

The first thing you did on Jak’s birthday was to immediately run up to him and throw yourself into a hug.

“Happy birthday, buddy!”

Your friend staggered slightly as he caught you but didn’t fall. He was smiling brightly as your feet touched the ground again. He looked at you curiously and you poked his nose.

“You’ll get your present later. Come on, let’s go get Keira!”

He nodded, but you didn’t have to go far because Keira was already crossing the bridge. She brightened and waved her hand, calling a greeting. You and Jak waved, but you frowned slightly as Keira seemed to falter. It was probably nothing, though, as she kept walking. Soon she was there and the three of you were together.

Still holding Jak’s hand, you lead the way to Sentinel Beach.

* * *

**Appearances**

Sitting on the top stair of the middle sentinel structure, you and Keira took turns giving Jak his birthday gifts. On his right, Keira handed over a new leather backpack. You whistled as Jak smiled his thanks. Keira smiled back happily. Turning to you, you grinned back at Jak before turning away and pulling out his gift from your tunic. Turning back, you presented it with a flourish.

It was a folded tunic in a deep blue color. It was new, and you had gotten it from the trader’s last year when they had come shortly after the harvest. You had chosen it immediately because it reminded you of Jak’s eyes.

Your best friend lit up as he held it up and it unfolded. You winced slightly as you realized it was slightly wrinkled, but Jak seemed happy with it.

In fact, he started removing his upper clothing. You and Keira met eyes and quietly giggled as Jak stood there half naked before he pulled on his new tunic. He wrapped up his waist and put his leather belt back on, the donned that metal chest loop he’s been wearing since last year. As a final touch, he donned his new backpack from Keira.

He put his hands on his hips and looked down at each of you in turn, clearly proud of his new appearance. Both you and Keira laughed, clapping for him. Grinning, he sat back down and soon you and Keira were chatting to each other and to Jak. Even though he never said a word, both you had no trouble understanding him.

From his left, you watched as Jak nodded at something Keira was saying.

Suddenly, you realized that Keira was pretty. Like, _really_ pretty. She didn’t have buck teeth like you, or freckles, and her skin was so smooth and pale. Frowning, you looked down at your hands before shaking your head.

Eh, whatever. It’s not like you care.

Much.

Okay, you care a lot, but whatever! Who cares?

…Does Jak care?

* * *

**Monster**

You and Jak are goofing off and dancing around when a sudden growl cuts into your revelry. Startled, you both stop and stare at the nearby edge of the Forbidden Jungle. You hide behind Jak as the vegetation rustles, and you can’t stop yourself from giving a small shriek when a Lurker steps into view.

Jak steps fully in front of you, one arm raised as though to stop you from rushing past, but _hello_ , Jak! Do you _look_ like you have a death wish?

“Get ‘em, Jak!”

Because Jak is strong and you can’t imagine that he would ever fail. Sure, you’re concerned about his safety and wish he didn’t have to fight, but you have little strength and nothing to defend yourself with. Jak doesn’t falter, and he launches himself at the Lurker as it charges. 

Scrambling out of the way, you watch with wide eyes and cheer Jak on as the fight continues. You yelp when you realize that the Lurker is aiming for you, the one who is clearly the weakest link. Jak notices this too, and he’s quick to keep himself between you and the Lurker.

It seems like forever before Jak lands an uppercut that knocks out the Lurker.

Hiding behind a rock, you ask Jak if it’s dead. He kicks it, stares at for a moment, and then shakes his head back at you.

Slightly panicked, you wrung your hands. “We, we should get outta here, Jak. Let’s go tell old Samos.”

He nodded and started jogging. You quickly fell in step next to him and didn’t look back.

* * *

**Nothing**

Samos didn’t seem to treat the news with any gravity. He simply said to be careful and to tell the Mayor too. You did so, with Jak present to nod along to your words, and the Mayor dithered, worried about the Farmer, the crops and the yakows. He gets Jak and the Sculptor to help strengthen the Farmer’s hut and barn. You help out by carrying stuff around and bringing them water.

Nothing comes of it, though, and no Lurkers bother the Farmer or the crops or the herd.

You’re grateful.

* * *

**Choice**

Every day that he can, Jak sneaks off past the Farmer’s area and heads off towards the Forbidden Jungle. Usually nothing happens and he turns back without meeting trouble, but once in a while he comes across another Lurker skulking about. Even though they’re in the jungle, Jak feels that they’re too close to Sandover.

He doesn’t like it that the Lurkers make Daxter worry. 

He hates it that it that it took him so long to deal with the first Lurker who tried to get her.

So he makes it his mission to learn how to fight them better, to take them out sooner. Samos told him that when it came to Lurkers, it was always safer in the long run to kill them. After all, if it was a choice between a friend or a villager and a Lurker, who would Jak choose?

There was no contest. 

Jak would always choose his friends and the villagers over a monster.

* * *

**Fourteen**

Your birthday was met with the usual meal of favorites and sweet drinks from Aunt, shared with Jak and Keira who sat at the table with you. This year, Keira gave you a pair of new leather gloves which matched the new leather feet and knee straps from Aunt. Jak gave you what became your new favorite tunic, three button up one in red.

Eagerly, you left the tablet to change into your new clothing, and when you stepped back into view, you did a twirl.

“Ta-dah! Whatcha think?”

Your friends clapped as you rejoined them and Keira complimented you on your new look. When you looked at Jak expectantly, he gave you a thumbs up. Having foregone a hair tie, you flipped your hair.

“Thank you, thank you.”

After that, the three of you left to walk Sentinel Beach, talking and laughing. You spent some time wading in the shallows, and then went up to check on Samos’s green eco collectors. Jak showed off by sticking his hand over one of the vents and Keira mused how it was strange he could do that. Anyone else would suffer an overload and experience, well, she said it was better to not think about it. The three of you wandered around while Jak defeated the few monsters that dared showed their face.

Both you and Keira ended up admiring him, but you failed to notice the glance she gave you.

As far as you were concerned, this was another great birthday.

* * *

**Moves**

Life is slow in Sandover and even with the chores and lessons from Samos, there are many days when you and Jak are free to do as you please. Jak is a person who needs to move, and even when he’s doing something you consider reckless or even dangerous, you’re right there with him. Sure, you could sit indoors and be safe, but that would be boring and lonely. Better to follow Jak and laugh and scream and cheer him on. With Jak, your days are filled with experiences, adventures, and _life_.

Currently, you two are hanging out near Samos’s green eco harvesters because the area is clear, grassy, and generally out of reach for most of the small monsters from the beach. You two are in movement, dancing and trying to outdo the other. You think you’re the better dancer, but Jak always rolls his eyes when you say so. Whatever, he’s just a sore loser because you’ve got the moves.

Besides, Jak’s better at fighting and jumping, and so it’s only fair that you’re better than him at _something_.

* * *

**Avowal**

It’s early evening when you and Jak are still sitting out on the beach. You know that the sand will grow cold soon, and that Aunt will worry if you stay out too long in the dark. Today was another fun day, and the past hour or so has been so peaceful. It’s practically a perfect day and you’re reluctant to let it end. Still, as the orange fades from the sky and the stars start coming out in force, you stand and stretch your arms before letting them drop.

“Come on, Jak. Let’s head back.”

Your friend stands and the two of you start shuffling towards the village. A yawn comes over you, and tears form in the corners of your eyes as you let it out. You mumble incoherently and latch onto Jak.

“Let me hitch a ride.”

Jak shakes his head in amusement, but drops slightly so you can get on his back. He hefts you up, holding your legs as you wrap your arms around his neck. You choose to stare at the ocean as he walks, and you can see the stars glittering in the night sky.

As he reaches the edge of the village, you nuzzle your head against his back and speak quietly.

“You’re my best friend, Jak. You coming to Sandover was the best thing to ever happen to me. I just gotta let you know that.”

You hear him hum in response, and the sound is soft and has a positive feel to it.

Reaching the village edge, Jak doesn’t put you down even as he climbs the small ledges to arrive just before the nearest bridge. He’s careful not to drop you, and it’s only after he reaches the bridge itself that you pat his shoulder to set you down. He does, and grasps your forearm as you steady yourself on your feet. Looking at him, you grasp his forearm in return. Smiles cross his face and yours, and then you let go, waving goodbye as you each head off in different directions.

But, distance didn’t matter to you two, never has, and never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we reach the start of the series!
> 
> The blood thing won't always be prominent in the story, I swear.
> 
> Now, as for the birthday thing, I don't think it's stated anywhere exactly when their birthdays are, just that Jak and Daxter are fifteen in the first game, seventeen in the second, eighteen in the third, and nineteen in Jak X. So Jak will be fifteen when the adventure starts, and because Reader's birthday is in the 'autumn', she will be considered fourteen during it. Everything in Sandover looks bright and green during The Precursor Legacy, so I'm just going to assume that it's summer when it happens.
> 
> That's all for now. See you next time.
> 
> EDIT: Wait. Is Keira's hair blue? With tints? I can't tell. :(


	3. The Adventure Begins on Misty Island

**Good people can do bad things, make bad decisions. It doesn't make them bad people.**

**~Sonia Sotomayor, My Beloved World**

* * *

**Eco**

It’s late autumn when Samos starts Jak’s training on how to use eco. For ages now, Jak has been able to stick his hands over open eco vents and hold it there without any consequences. You get a warning tingle the second you do and that always makes you yank your hand back out before something bad can happen. That’s a normal reaction, so that makes Jak the anomaly in the village. Not that anyone really cares, aside from Samos wanting to train Jak how to use the different types.

There are open eco vents for green which are where Samos harvest from, and there is one or two blue eco vents on Sentinel Beach, plus sometimes there are blue orbs floating around. Whenever Jak uses blue eco, he gets a speed boost. Of the other types—which were covered multiple times in Samos’s lectures—only blue and green are available in Sandover. Samos gets red and yellow from the other sages by travelling through the warp gate in his hut.

Red eco gives Jak increased strength, and yellow eco allowed him to attack at range. Admittedly, it was really cool when Jak channeled eco. It was amazing to see him move faster, hit harder, or throw yellow energy bolts. Maybe you stroked his ego a little too much when he did so, but you can’t help it. It’s amazing to see him do all that stuff!

You are kind of jealous that he can, but like with Keira’s smarts, it’s not something you can help. Jak channels eco, Keira is smart, and you’re just you.

At least you can make Jak laugh.

* * *

**Envy**

As winter passes and spring comes and goes, you can’t help but notice the growth of not only your chest, but also Keira’s. Aunt tells you they’re called breasts and that they come in different sizes. It seems unfair to you that Keira outdoes you in that area as well, not to mention that her body is curvier than yours, but what did you expect? At least you’re not totally flat. She’s got you beat on how thin her waist is, though.

Still, the first time you catch Jak staring at Keira’s backside while she’s talking about how she needs you two to bring her some specific nuts so she can make oil, you slap him upside the head. It breaks him out of his trance, making him look at you in confused surprise, but you just glare and shake your head.

You are sorry that you hit him a little harder than you meant to, but you don’t say that.

* * *

**Gradually**

The first time you and Jak were confronted by a Lurker was a total shock for you. Since then, there have been other encounters, mostly out on Sentinel Beach and some on the outskirts of the Forbidden Jungle when Jak manages to convince you to explore with him. You’ve also seen Lurkers at a distance, more than in all the time you’ve grown up, but you slowly grow accustomed to the fact that Lurkers lurk near the village.

You don’t like the chance, but you accept that it is what it is. Besides, with Jak to protect you, what is there to worry about?

* * *

**Nigh**

The time for Jak to begin his heroic journey is near. The fact that the other warp gates supervised by the other sages is key to alerting Samos to that. Back in Haven City, when the original Jak and Daxter were out on missions, he had spoken to his older self. That crusty old log told him about how Jak’s journey began, so Samos knew that soon he would be telling his own Jak and Daxter not to go to Misty Island.

For the whole time they have lived in this village, the children have only expressed a passing interest in the nearby island. He had told them that nothing grew there and that it was empty, and all three had promptly lost interest, preferring the greenery and accessibility of their immediate surroundings. Of course, his Keira was more interested in her workshop and the things she could build, and the immature duo were more interesting in playing around.

Samos knew that Jak and Daxter were fifteen when it all started, so the year they were fourteen he had purchased a boat. Keira had been struck by inspiration and spend the winter building it an engine and a propeller. He had the Fisherman, the Sculptor and Jak attach it to the boat, and now it waited near the dock near his hut. The kids had gotten to ride around in it, Keira showing Jak how to operate it, but they were more inclined to avoid the deep water and thus didn’t bother with it anymore.

Keira hadn’t wanted to go to Misty Island, and the thought hadn’t seemed to cross the mind of the other two. But, nothing made something more attractive than to be told to not do it or to stay away from it.

Soon, he would tell Jak and Daxter to stay away from Misty Island.

They would go and from there…

* * *

**Oblivious**

There are more monsters on Sentinel Beach, but you don’t particularly think they’re terribly dangerous, plus they’re easy to go around, so it’s not unusual for you to race Jak from one point to another. The beach is your favorite place because it’s wide open and nothing can sneak up on you. Plus, there’s the green plateau on one side, the waterfall, the round swimming place, and the sentinel structures themselves.

The stairs of the sentinel structures are large and inconvenient. You either have to climb or jump up. Honestly speaking, you’re not confident in your jumping ability. Oh, gaps are fine if they’re not too wide, but jumping straight up is another thing altogether. Whenever you go to the top, you usually climb and get up last after Jak. Today, Jak helps you jump up by jumping up first and then reaching down to help you make the distance by lifting you by your hand. It’s only every other step, though, as you alternate between jumping and climbing.

At the top, you sigh in relief and walk over to the short stone wall and rest your arms on it as you look over the ocean. The water sparkles with sunlight, and it’s beautiful. Too bad about all the ocean monsters, though.

Completely at ease as you gaze at the blue scenery, you miss the fact that Jak is looking at you instead.

* * *

**Preference**

Daxter and Keira are different now. When they were all kids, Jak didn’t notice what they looked like. To him, they were just his friends Daxter and Keira. Lately though, he’d have to be blind to miss the fact that their bodies had changed. If he judged solely by their looks, then Keira was the prettiest. She had the bigger chest, the smaller waist, the palest skin, and the nicer face.

Daxter was flatter and straighter than Keira, sure. Daxter also covered more of her body and was sprinkled with numerous freckles. Her skin was darker than Keira’s, and her face was wider. She had buck teeth, and her hair, while longer, didn’t look as soft as Keira’s.

But. 

Daxter was someone he touched almost daily, whether by holding hands, giving high fives, or carrying her on his back. The only reason he knew she was sprinkled in freckles was because she once pulled aside her clothing to show him the freckles on her shoulders that she was complaining about. Her skin was darker than Keira’s from all the time she spent out in the sun, but that time was spent outside with him. Her face was animated and her teeth made her distinctive. Sometimes she let him clumsily braid her hair, and he loved the orange and red color of it, the way it was slightly blonde near the roots.

Daxter was his best friend, and she was the biggest part of his life.

Right now, she’s staring at the ocean, looking completely serene and peaceful. Her braided hair is hanging over one shoulder, and there’s a slight smile on her face.

She must feel his gaze, because she looks over at him.

“Jak?”

The memory of her hug when she threw herself into his arms is warm, and Jak finds himself leaning closer to her. Surprise makes her freeze, and the fear of losing her to that Lurker or any danger brings his hands to cradle her face. 

“J-Jak?”

He remembers how she stole his breath in her joy over spring, and then he is kissing her.

Keira is smart and pretty and a friend, but Daxter is laughter and joy and his _best friend_ in the whole world.

When it comes to who he’d choose, Keira can’t compare.

* * *

**Repeat**

Jak is kissing you, soft lips touching yours, and suddenly the rest of the world doesn’t exist anymore. 

Your face flushes because not only is a boy kissing you, it’s _Jak_ who’s doing it. Jak, who is brave, strong, and kind, Jak who could have no problem getting together with Keira who in turn is clearly interested in him. Your best friend, the one you thought you didn’t have a chance with, is kissing you and he’s the one who made the first move.

The kiss feels like it lasts forever but it’s only for a moment, and all too soon he’s pulling away, moving back just a small distance before opening his eyes to look at you. His hands are so, so warm, and it feels so nice to have them cradling your face. One of his thumbs gently caresses your face and you hear the question he’s asking, but instead of answering, you ask one of your own.

“C-can you do that again?”

The smile on his face before he does melts your heart.

Then you close your eyes and the world disappears again.

* * *

**Precaution**

When Daxter comes home that evening with a glow around her and a spring in her step, Tweetledov, better known as Birdwatcher, Bird Lady, or Aunt, knows that the young girl has fallen in love. Perhaps she’s been kissed, because the girl is quick to retreat to her room with a faraway look in her eyes, smiling in a happy daze. If so, then it’s probably her friend Jak who has stolen her heart.

Tweetledov is happy for her, for that little girl who lost everything and doesn’t remember that she used to have a family. If Jak will stay by her side, then perhaps the young couple will have a family of their own in the coming years. They’re a little too young right now, but they won’t always be.

It’s a bit of a surprise to her, because she thought for sure that Jak would choose the sage’s pretty daughter. She has raised Daxter, but Tweetledov can see that Daxter can’t compare with young Keira in looks. She doesn’t know if they’ve confessed feelings for each other, but Tweetledov hopes that Jak reciprocates her foster child’s affections.

After all, Keira would have an easier time finding a husband in another village with her pretty face than Daxter would with her average looks. Husbands and children aren’t all there is to life, but if that’s something Daxter wants then Tweetledov hopes she gets it.

Still, it looked as though it was time to tell her the facts of life. It just wouldn’t do for them to unknowingly make a baby during all the time they spend unsupervised.

* * *

**Unsaid**

Jak and Daxter have been acting weird every time Keira’s seen them. They’re more fidgety than usual, and they keep shooting glances at each other, quietly laughing when they catch each other’s gaze. The way Daxter blushes sometimes makes Keira’s stomach sink, but she fiercely tells herself that she won’t give Jak up.

She loses the will to fight, though, the first time she catches Jak gazing at Daxter with an uncharacteristic tenderness. 

It’s only been two or three days since the change came over Jak and Daxter, so it feels early enough that Keira might still have a chance. She’s going to tell Jak how she feels, and maybe it’s mean of her, but she hopes that Jak will change his mind about Daxter. The other girl is one of her dearest friends, but Keira really likes Jak too. He’s the only boy their age in the village, and if he can only have one of them, then Keira would prefer it was herself.

She doesn’t want to put either of them on guard, though, so she resists the urge to put in extra effort into her looks that day. She spends a little more time on her hair, but ultimately she doesn’t look that different from usual. She catches the duo in the village at the water fountain and seems to surprise them when she asks if she can join them today. Despite that, Daxter doesn’t hesitate to reply.

“Sure, Keira! We’d love to have you, right, Jak?”

The boy nods, as friendly as ever. It’s no surprise to Keira that they head out in the direction of Sentinel Beach. One would think they would tire of the place, but apparently not. Since she’s joined them, they’re not running and the three of them enjoy a leisurely walk. They want to go further towards the beach, so they have to climb up some rocks, and Keira makes sure that she gets Jak to help her climb. He helps both of them, really, and something knots in her stomach when Jak helps Daxter first. Before long, they’re on Sentinel Beach properly, and since it’s rather warm today, they agree to go wading in the natural round pool on the beach with the small earth column in the middle of it.

Only Keira bothers to remove her foot protectors, and that’s because hers are bigger than theirs. She has the smallest feet of the three of them, but her foot proctors are taller and thicker, just in case she steps on something sharp in her workshop. The water feels cool around her feet and calves, and for a moment she forgets about her plans as they all wade around.

By complete chance, Daxter wanders away from Jak and Keira takes the opportunity to approach him. At first, she doesn’t say anything as they both stare at Daxter who is just out of earshot with her body partially turned away from them. The redhead is entertaining herself as she cups water in her hands and tosses it into the air, apparently mesmerized by the way the water glitters before splashing down. Keira doesn’t understand what’s so fascinating about that, and she takes a subtle deep breath to steel herself. She turns to look at him.

“J—“

His name dies on her lips the second she sees his face.

Jak is staring at Daxter with a soft look in his eyes. There’s the barest of smiles on his lips, and it’s clear to Keira that the sight of Daxter enjoying herself makes him happy. She hasn’t ever seen him look at Daxter like that before, but instantly she knows that this look is special, that is _means_ something.

It’s so different from his usual expressions that it feels like a punch to Keira’s gut.

Jak glances at her and that look slips away into immediate concern as he turns his attention to her. Keira suspects that she’s pale from the shock, and part of her wants to never say anything because that way she’ll never have to know his answer, so swallows down the words that nearly burst from her lips.

Instead of an ill-timed confession, she says that it’s nothing, before she suddenly bends and cups water to wash her face. 

She does it twice to hide the tears that slip out.

* * *

**Lean**

It’s not unusual for you to take liberties on Jak’s person. Since childhood, you’ve been grabbing his hand, pushing him, and clambering onto his back. However, ever since the kiss, you’ve felt a little more nervous about casually touching him as you usually do. You still grab his hand, but somehow it feels different. Sometimes you knock your shoulders against him, and wow, why haven’t you noticed just how he’s grown taller than you. You haven’t demanded a piggyback ride since you told him he was your best friend, and you’ve panicked and awkwardly changed the subject and pretended not to notice the few times he’s offered since kissing you. All of a sudden, Jak feels like someone new.

Today the two of you were out gathering wild herbs for Samos. The task was both hard and easy. Hard since you had to traipse around the edge of the Forbidden Jungle and then go searching around the green eco harvesters, and easy because all you had to do was pick up the familiar plants. It’s not the first time you’ve done this, and as usual, you and Jak stopped to take a rest after the stop at the green eco harvesters. He tossed you a fruit and you hum happily after the first bite.

Staring at the ocean, you don’t wonder about the far future. Your concerns are, at furthest, on this year’s harvest when Jak will be working on the wheat with the men instead of picking vegetables with you. But, even then, that’s only a passing thought, and soon you are more concerned with the fact that Jak is sitting fairly close to you. Did the two of you always sit this closely? You can’t really remember.

Your face warms as you remember the two kisses you’ve shared, and you find yourself hoping that you will be the only girl he ever kisses. With Keira around, you have your doubts, but your heart hurts at the thought of him swapping you for Keira, so you hope that he never does that.

Glancing at him from the corner of your eyes, you see that he’s staring up at the sky just as he tossed away the core of the fruit. Finishing yours, you do the same, and all you hear is the sound of the waves and the cries of the seagulls.

Taking a risk, you shuffle over and slowly lean against him. Jak doesn’t move away. He doesn’t even tense.

The ache in your heart eases when Jak leans his head against yours.

* * *

**Spun**

It’s Jak’s fifteenth birthday, and the instant you see him outside in the village, you dash out the door with a wide smile on your face and a cry on your lips.

“Jak!”

He turns at the sound of your voice, a smile spreading across his face, and he lifts his arms at the sight of you running at him. Just like the year previous, you throw yourself into a hug, but before you can say anything, your words are replaced with laughter as Jak uses your momentum to spin you around, first high, then low, and lastly, sets you on your feet.

“Show off,” you complain with a grin at him.

He does his quiet laugh, and the two of you cross the bridge while holding hands to fetch Keira. Immediately, you are both concerned to find Keira still in bed. She manages a weak smile for Jak, and says his present is on her worktable. Jak is holding her hand, and you put a hand against her forehead to check her temperature even though you don’t really know what you’re doing.

“Are you gonna be okay, Keira? Does your dad know that you’re sick?”

She lets out a small sigh. “I’ll be okay, Daxter. Daddy knows.” She tried to smile again. “You two don’t worry about me, okay? It’s your birthday, Jak. Make sure you have fun.” She pouted. “Or I’m going to be annoyed, got it?”

Jak nodded, reluctant to leave her. You felt the same, but Aunt and Samos both agree that it’s best to let a sick person rest.

There’s a damper on the mood as you and Jak head back to village. Reaching the water fountain, you heave a sigh and put your hands behind your bed.

“It just won’t be the same without her, you know?”

Jak nods, because for as long as they’ve been in Sandover, the three of you have always spent your birthdays together. It’s tradition!

And yet, it’s not as though you can do anything about illness. Man, why did Keira have to get sick today of all days? It’s just not fair! You don’t blame her for it, you’re just annoyed at her sickness. Like, how dare it?

Grumbling, you trudge off towards the beach.

It just won’t be the same without her.

* * *

**Faked**

After lying in bed long enough to make sure they were really gone, Keira sat up with a heavy sigh. She wasn’t sick. She just doesn’t want to be around those two today of all days. Even if no one’s outright said it, Jak and Daxter aren’t just an inseparable pair of friends, they’re now the young lovebirds of the village. There’s no way people wouldn’t notice, not with the way Jak and Daxter are acting, holding hands more frequently, and the way they look at each other when the other isn’t looking.

Keira’s overheard some of the villagers comment on how that’s a surprise, how they were sure that Keira would be the one Jak chose. They’re not exactly tactful about how they compare her looks to Daxter’s, but if looks were all that mattered then the one Jak would have picked would be her.

But Jak likes more than just looks.

Maybe things will change, and maybe someday Jak will choose Keira instead, but for today, Keira doesn’t want to be the third wheel. Perhaps it’s cowardly to hide from her friends’ happiness, but she doesn’t think she can take seeing them together today.

It hurts to break their tradition, but it would hurt worse to have to watch Jak smiling at Daxter on his birthday. Birthdays are special, and a while a joy feels better, so does a hurt feel worse.

Her thoughts are running in circles, but Keira won’t go after them.

She’ll be better able to face them tomorrow, so for now, she’s not going to think of them.

Of whether or not they’re getting closer and closer, until they squeeze her out and she doesn’t stand even the smallest chance anymore.

* * *

**Uncertainty**

Despite it being Jak’s birthday, the day is subdued, and you are both keenly aware of the third presence that should be there with you. It feels wrong, and you wonder.

“Is this what growing up feels like?”

Jak, whom you are leaning against, turns his head and squeezes your hand which he has been holding for a while. Sitting in the shadow of a cliff with grass beneath your feet, you close your eyes. This melancholic feeling of Keira’s absence, the quickening of your heart when you remember kissing Jak, the embarrassment from the talk Aunt gave you about how babies are made…

“Life was simpler when all we did was play and the worst we had to worry about was being scolded.”

Would you have a family of your own one day?

…Would Jak be your husband?

Feeling him next to you, you squeeze his hand as you make a wish and plant a hope in your heart.

* * *

**Forbidden**

It’s at the end of a lecture that Samos tells you and Jak not to go to Misty Island. Just because there’s a boat now doesn’t mean that’s any excuse for risking your scrawny necks.

You want to grab the sage and shake him. Doesn’t he know that putting things like that is only going to make Jak want to do the very thing he was told not to?!

You don’t, but later your fears are confirmed when Jak nudges you as you both descend from Samos’s hut. You don’t even want to look at him, but of course you do, and that’s the instant you lose. There’s no way you refuse that mischievous smile. Groaning quietly, you slide a hand over your face. As you cross the bridge, you hiss under your breath.

“Okay. You’re gonna do this. I might as well go along.”

You looked over at him.

“Before dawn, okay? I’ll meet you on the dock.”

His answering grin made the corners of your lips twitch but you shook your head.

“You’ll be the death of me, Jak.”

* * *

**Escapade**

You said you’d meet him on the docks, but he’s practically outside your door when you sneak out the next day. His sudden appearance nearly scares you out of your skin, and you hiss and slap at him to his amusement.

The village is silent as you two quietly make your way past the huts and down to the docks. Jak jumps down first and reaches back to lend you a hand. Grasping his hand, you hop down onto the boat. Taking a seat, you look over your shoulder to Jak where he’s ready to bring the engine to life. You meet eyes and nod.

He yanks the starter cord and the engine rumbles to life. It sounds like a cannon in the silence before the dawn, and you know that Samos is going to be waiting when you two get back. As the boat lurches into motion and begins cruising over the water, you look back to tell Jak that you two are going to be in so much trouble.

The satisfied grin on his face tells you that he doesn’t care. You huff and look forward again, but Jak probably had a point. The worst Samos could do was punish you both with cleaning, or tattle on you to your relatives. Jak’s uncle’s only concern is that Jak is safe, and Aunt’s worst punishment is to make you study or stay in your room for a day or so, but maybe not even then if you look apologetic enough. 

There are never harsh consequences for anything you and Jak do, so why should this be any different?

* * *

**Terror**

Daxter whines when they arrive, reminding him that Samos told them not to come to Misty Island, but what she says and what she does are completely different. If she really wanted to listen to Samos’s warnings, then she wouldn’t be here. Neither would he, since exploring on his own sounds boring, but she doesn’t know that. Jak knows that if he ever let her know that he wouldn’t do something if she wasn’t there then she might take advantage of that. It’s more interesting if he leads and she follows because then they get into interesting things, like finding Precursor Orbs in places she wouldn’t normally go.

Finding a bunch of Lurkers and a pair of strange floating people, Jak wonders if maybe Samos had a point this time. He had expected to find a lot of nothing but had come anyway to sate his curiosity, so overhearing that the village would be attacked was an unexpected bonus. No doubt Daxter would tell Samos when they got back, but for now he was going to have a look around.

The first thing of real interest that they find is a pit of some kind of dark substance.

“Whoa,” Daxter breathes, peering down at it with a piece of junk in her hands that she picked up from the ground. “…It’s beautiful.”

Jak wrinkled his nose. It looks dangerous to him, to be honest. He wouldn’t want to fall into it.

Daxter amends her statement. “I mean, you probably shouldn’t touch it, and I won’t, but that purple sheen is gorgeous.”

She rattled the object in her hands while mimicking Samos’s voice, making him grin in response. He startled though, when she threw the object into the air, prompting him to catch it. Her tirade is cut off when she looks back and sees that it has lit up red in his hands. She demands to know how he did that, but he can only shake his head because he doesn’t know.

Anything else they might have said is cut off when a Lurker armored in bones jumps out with a challenging roar. Instantly, Daxter is screaming and hiding behind him. This guy is easily the biggest Lurker they’ve ever seen, not to mention it’s wielding a bone club as a weapon. Thinking fast and pinning his hopes on the Precursor object in his hands, Jak darted forward and threw it into the Lurker’s face.

He did not expect the explosion that followed, nor the way it knocked him back into Daxter.

His best friend gave a shrill scream as she lost her footing and plunged into the dark liquid below. Even as he desperately reaches for her, it’s too late to even brush his fingertips against her clothing.

In an instant, his best friend is _gone_.

Jak’s heart hammers in his chest as he stares down at the blackish-purple liquid, eyes wide as he tries to deny what just happened. Moments go by, and there is nothing to be seen of Daxter, the girl who’s been by his side since they were children, the girl who makes him laugh, the girl he—

“WAAAAH!”

Jak startled backwards as something was launched out of the ooze.

It sounds like her, so Jak crawls forward, painfully hoping, but this thing—this thing isn’t human, so why does it sound like his best friend?

* * *

**Horror**

You sit up with a cry. “Man, that _stung!_ ”

You hiss and spin around to glare at Jak. He’s on his knees for some reason, but you don’t care as you stomp towards him.

“I told you we shouldn’t’ve come here! If you had just listened—what?”

You have to stop and ask, because Jak is slack-jawed as he stares at you. But, he doesn’t get a chance to answer because that’s when it hits you that One, he’s taller than you even while he’s on his knees, and Two, _your hand is covered in fur_. When you wiggling your hand and see the yellow and orange-furred paw move exactly at the same time, you feel your eye twitch before you hurl yourself on the ground, kicking and screaming for nearly a minute.

You stop and stand, telling yourself that you’re fine, but when you glance down and see that your body is small, covered in the same fur and you have a _tail_ , you can’t stop yourself from jumping on Jak, grabbing his clothes, and screeching your abject horror towards the sky.

However, you find yourself startled into silence by a fierce hug from Jak.

You thrash and yell with tears in your eyes, “Jak, let go! I’m busy being horrified! Look at me! I’m orange and _furry!_ ”

But he doesn’t let go. He just squeezes you tight and rubs his cheek against your head.

You struggle for another moment before groaning and giving up. For a moment, you let yourself listen to his heartbeat and try to tell yourself that everything will okay.

That’s when you realize that even if you’re covered in fur, _you’re still naked_.

* * *

**Tunics**

When Daxter starts flailing and screaming again, Jak is determined to hold her through her panic attack, but—

“Jak, let me go! I’m _naked!_ ”

He instantly releases her as though she just scalded him. Her furry form lopes off on all fours to hide behind the nearest rock, and she won’t let him near without screeching that he can’t look.

She only allows him near her after he tosses her his tunic, the very same one she gave him for his birthday not so long ago. That thought makes him realize that her tunic was destroyed, and it makes him forlorn because he’s the one who gave it to her. Shaking his head, he tells himself that the loss of her birthday gift is nothing compared to her current situation. She’s awkwardly bundled up in blue cloth, and she wriggles a bit when he picks her up, but she doesn’t scream again.

Leaving quickly, Jak boards the boat and sets her down. It isn’t long before they’re on their way back to Sandover, and Jak hopes that Samos can change her back.

* * *

**Hurt**

Jak carries you in his arms and the first thing he does is go up to Samos’s hut. Peering into the doorway, he can see the sage floating around. A floorboard creaks beneath his feet, and instantly the sage is on you two, demanding what you want. His question trails off, though, when he sees you in Jak’s arms, bundled in his tunic. He sighs loudly.

“Well, Daxter, I can see you took a bath, but unfortunately you’ve taken one in a vat of Dark eco. Most unwise.”

You scowl. “Are you going to keep yapping, or are you going to help me?”

Samos scoffed. “I’m going to keep yapping. In my professional opinion, it’s an improvement.”

Anything you would have said dies in your throat. You used to wonder if there were any animals that could shed tears.

Apparently there are.

* * *

**Guilt**

Jak barely has time to see tears well up in Daxter’s eyes before she suddenly leaps from his arms. She lands hard, and at first she’s trapped by his tunic, but before he can grab her, she slips free and is out the door. He can’t call her, and she isn’t looking back to see his outstretched arm asking her to wait, so all he can do is watch her go.

The second she’s out of sight, Jak turns an angry glare on Samos. The sage is his teacher and he helps the village’s crops, and while he often scolds or berates Daxter, this is the first time he’s made her cry. Jak doesn’t like that.

Grabbing his tunic from the ground, Jak rushes after Daxter, ignoring Samos’s call. Keira is coming up the ramps and greets him, but all Jak wants right now is to make sure Daxter is okay.

All of this is his own fault. Struggling into his tunic and clumsily donning his metal chest ring and leather straps, heads for her Aunt’s hut. Stumbling slightly, he clenches a fist as something unpleasant writhes in his stomach. Samos may have made Daxter cry, but the only reason that happened is because he disobeyed and went where he shouldn’t have.

Daxter’s pain is his fault.

That hurts worse than any scolding he could get.


	4. The Adventure Continues to the Beach and the Jungle

**An adventure is only an inconvenience rightly considered. An inconvenience is only an adventure wrongly considered.**

**~G.K. Chesterton**

* * *

**Dilemma**

When you rush into the hut, your aunt mistakes you for a wild animal and tries to shoo you out of your room and out the door until you manage to speak again. Your voice is more high-pitched than usual due to your new form, and wavering because you’re fighting back tears. It doesn’t take much to make Aunt believe that it really is you, and the change is a shocking surprise. Of course, she wants to know how it happened, and you have to come clean about going to Misty Island and falling into a vat of dark ooze.

She sighs, but in the end, she says that your current form is more than enough punishment for going against common sense. Misty Island is avoided because it’s dangerous. It’s too bad you had to learn that the hard way. It was that boy, Jak, who convinced you to go, wasn’t it?

Your silence is confirmation enough, but before she can lecture you more, you both hear someone stumble into the hut. Letting out a small yelp, you pull the bed cover over you and curl up beneath it, hiding your naked form.

Aunt leaves and you hear her say Jak’s name. Your best friend is lectured for taking you to a dangerous place, and she ends with telling him that he should come back the day after tomorrow. You should be ready by then. At first you’re confused by her statement, and Jak must be too, because she adds that you clearly need to make new clothes.

That’s when you remember that Jak hugged your naked form. You were covered in fur and nothing was visible, sure, but that didn’t make it less any mortifying to think about. Whining under your breath, you realized that Aunt was right. You definitely needed to make new clothes ASAP.

As you lie there gathering courage to come out from under the blanket, you realize that you didn’t tell Aunt why you were on the verge of crying when you first came in. You decide not to tell her that Samos hurt your feelings, mostly because you don’t want to talk about your continued insecurity about your appear—your _former_ appearance.

Was becoming an animal really that much of an improvement? 

It hurts to think that that might be the truth.

* * *

**Sneak**

Daxter’s aunt practically forbade him to enter their hut, but she never said he couldn’t peek through the windows, right?

The next day, after making sure no one was looking, Jak snuck up to Daxter and her aunt’s hut. Sneaking around the curved walls, he slunk to her bedroom window and cautiously peered inside. At first, he didn’t see her, but shifting to the other side of the window, he finally caught sight of her. She was at her tiny desk, draped in an oversized, hastily made… dress? It was shapeless, and peering at it, he thought it might be her pillowcase being used as emergency clothing.

Flushing slightly as he remembered her indignant screech back on Misty Island, Jak pushed away the thought that he had held her while she was naked. Even if she was an animal now, she was still Daxter. No, no, no, he’s not going to think of that right now. Complicated feelings aside, she was still his best friend and still in need of help in changing back, if that was possible. Samos might know more, but Jak wasn’t going to go over there until, well, whenever he felt like it. Preferably with Daxter by his side. Wait, she was small, so her stride would be smaller, making it harder for her to keep up, more than usual so he’ll probably have to carry her. Maybe on his shoulder?

Blinking, Jak pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned his eyes back on Daxter. She still had hair, which was strange, and it was currently braided. Her ears had migrated to the top of her head, and her arms were so _thin_. She looked like an ottsel, only a brighter orange than he’d ever seen before. If it weren’t for her hair, would she have completely lost her red coloring?

Leaning against the hut, Jak watched her for several moments. Her small head was bowed and he noticed that she was sewing something.

Moving slightly and peering further into the hut as best he could, Jak decided he could risk trying to get Daxter’s attention.

She jerked straight and let out a small yelp when he gently knocked on the windowsill. Her head snapped to her bedroom door, seemed confused there was no one there, and startled again when he knocked a second time. She finally turned to the window and hissed quietly when she saw his face.

“ _Jak._ ”

She dithered for a moment before setting down her sewing and hopping off the stool. She padded over to her bed and clambered onto it before crossing it to come meet him at the window. For one heartbreaking second, Jak thought she might close the window shutters in his face, but thankfully, she didn’t. Quietly, she talked to him while peering at him despite the wooden cross in their way.

“What are you doing here?”

His mouth downturned slightly as he gestured at her up and down and then pointed in the direction of Samos’s hut. She sighed and scratched the back of her now almost alarmingly thin neck.

“Never mind old green stuff,” she said quietly. She met his eyes. “I’m sorry if I worried you. It’s just…” She gestured to herself. “Really weird, and I’m still trying to get used to it.”

One of her paws reached through to him and he carefully grasped it, stunned by just how small and seemingly fragile it was.

“Don’t you be too worried, buddy. I should finish making myself some new clothes today and by tomorrow I’ll be back outside with you.” She perked up slightly. “Oh, you know what would help? Could you find me some leather? I want to make new knee straps and a belt. Since I’m so small, I don’t even need a lot. Think you can find me some?”

Relieved to be able to do something, Jak nodded eagerly. He squeezed her paw, gave her a smile, and then he quickly slipped away.

Not witnessing her ears and expression droop as she stared sadly at the paw he’d just held.

* * *

**Chance**

Keira stopped by again today. She had come yesterday, but at your request, Aunt had turned away any visitors for you, those being just Jak and Keira. Today though, Keira was allowed to come inside and she came to see you in your room. You were in the middle of sewing a new pair of white pants when she arrived, and you paused as she cleared her throat.

“Are you okay, Daxter?”

You gave her a dead expression.

“Keira, I’m barely more than two feet tall, furry, orange, and I’ve been seen naked in this form by Jak. What part of any of that is okay?”

“…Aren’t you covered in fur?”

You groaned and set down your sewing. Crudely, you grabbed the breasts you inexplicably had. They weren’t much, but even Keira could see that you had them.

She blinked. “Ottsels don’t have—“

“I _know_. You think I haven’t seen ottsels before? Maybe it’s because I was human first? I don’t know! I just know that while I am physically okay, it’s going to be a while before I can come to terms with, with _this_.”

You gestured to yourself.

Keira glanced away, “Right. Well, about that—father says that someone called Gol Acheron might be able to help you.” She raised a hand at your hopeful look. “Easy now, he only said _might_. Apparently this Gol studies dark eco like father studies green eco. If anyone will have any clue what happened to you and if there’s a way to reverse it, he’s your best bet.”

A reproachful look crossed her face. “You would have heard this if you hadn’t run away yesterday.”

You hunched defensively. “Well I wouldn’t have run away if your father hadn’t been so insensitive.”

She sighed and shook her head. “I’m sorry if he hurt your feelings, Daxter. I know he’s not exactly the nicest to you, at least compared to how he treats me.”

You shrugged. “You’re his baby girl. Of course he’d treat you better.” You picked up your sewing again. “Anyway, I’m not going back out until I’ve got clothing on, and I want to get done as soon as possible.”

Taking a hint, she said her goodbyes and left, telling you to go see her father when you left the hut. You hummed in response and she took it as a promise.

* * *

**Mystery**

Having overheard the last part of their conversation, Jak waited until Keira was headed back to Samos’s hut before he popped back into view at Daxter’s window. Tapping again, she turned and brightened slightly at the sight of him. She came over and he passed her the bits of leather he had collected from the scrap box at home.

“Ooh, thanks, Jak. These should work just fine.”

She clasped them in her paws and frowned before looking up at him.

“It’s so weird how my goggles and gloves changed size with me but that I lost everything else.”

Jak paused and then frowned thoughtfully as he considered it.

That was a good point. Why did the rest of Daxter’s clothes disappear? Well, at least the goggles he gave her survived, even if they mysteriously shrunk.

* * *

**Hope**

You dismissed the mystery of your goggles and gloves to a different subject.

“You hear what Keira said about this Gol person?”

Jak nodded, brightening slightly at the mention of a solution to your predicament.

“Well, it looks as though there might be a journey involved since he doesn’t live around here. We might get to see new places. A journey requires money, so! Jak, we’re gonna need to dig up some of our treasure.”

His eyes widened slightly. In all the exploring you two have done around Sandover, Sentinel Beach and close to the Forbidden Jungle, the two of you had found and collected quite a few Precursor Orbs and Power Cells. Since neither of you have really needed much, you had both decided to bury them for safekeeping, like pirates did with treasure. If you remembered correctly, there were almost ten spots where you buried the valuable items, most of which were spread across Sentinel Beach, though there were a couple spots closer towards the Forbidden Jungle.

You jerked your head in the direction of your sewing. “I’m going to be busy with that for the rest of the day, probably, so why don’t you go and dig up like, half of our stuff?”

Your best friend nodded and gave you a thumbs up before he disappeared from sight.

With now occupied with something instead of hanging out around your window, you went back to your sewing, determined to finish it before the day’s end. You made Jak worry with how you reacted yesterday, so you needed to show him that you were recovered, or at least as much as you could be while still being a small animal.

Plus, there was this Gol thing to look into. Maybe you wouldn’t have to spend the rest of your life as an ottsel after all!

* * *

**Contrast**

Samos made a mistake.

He can’t treat this Daxter as he had treated the original. The original Daxter could let the worst and most belittling of insults to wash over him, but this Daxter was apparently more sensitive.

That might not be a good thing for what was coming, assuming they could find the Rift Gate and the Rift Rider. Haven City was a lot worse than whatever Samos could throw at her. Male Daxter had survived on his own for two years, managing to break Jak out from the Baron’s prison, but this Daxter…

Samos knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help comparing them and finding the girl falling short.

Was the timeline doomed? Was Haven City lost?

No, before even that, what would happen to this time if Gol and Maia were not stopped?

Samos began to think the best course of action would be to float right over to Birdwatcher’s hut and talk to ( _yell at_ ) Daxter directly, but Keira showed up with good news. Daxter would be up and about as soon as tomorrow after she finished making herself a set of clothes, and she told the girl-turned-ottsel what he’d said about Gol, so Daxter would probably show up either tomorrow or in the coming days.

And of course, where Daxter was, Jak wasn’t far behind.

That was good. Samos could work with that.

There was still a chance everything would work out.

* * *

**Adaption**

Your new outfit was just your old one in miniature, minus the footwear. Jak grinned at the sight of you as he showed up bright and early. You eyed him speculatively before deciding to walk behind him. Good boy that he was, Jak stayed still despite his curiosity. You didn’t keep him waiting long before you leaped up—surprising yourself at just how high you went, making it in one go—and landed on his shoulder with the armor.

His stance shifted to adjust to your weight, and soon he was walking out the door. As he walked towards Samos’s hut, you couldn’t help but look around.

“Man, the view looks different from here.”

Because of your current position, your eye-level was higher than you were used to. True, it was the same but in reverse when you were on your own paws since everything towered over you then, but this was nicer.

Flexing your fingers where they were gripping Jak’s shoulder armor, you tried to acclimate yourself to this new mode of transportation. Chances were, this was how you were going to get around until you were human again. It wasn’t terrible, really.

Glancing to the side, you saw the side of Jak’s face. Wow, you two were really close like this, huh?

* * *

**Nonviolent**

Keira ended up joining you, Jak and Samos in the main part of the hut as the sage told you where Gol lived. He lived far, far to the north, unheard from in ages, and Samos couldn’t even help you get closer because the other sages hadn’t turned on their side of the teleporter gates in quite some time. Without the traders to ferry you to Rock Village, the only way north was through Fire Canyon, but that was impossible on foot. Keira was ready with a solution, but the zoomer’s heat shield would need twenty Power Cells to power it. You exchanged a quick glance with Jak but he shook his head, confirming that you two didn’t have twenty Power Cells even with your treasure.

Before Samos would even consider letting you two leave the village again, he told you both to go to Geyser Rock for training. Or rather, for Jak’s training since you were now small in addition to powerless.

Arriving through the teleporter gate, you jumped back on Jak’s shoulder just as a small flying machine came through the gate after you two. Keira’s voice come through it, telling you that it was a communication device. Through it, she and Samos told Jak various things as he moved across the island collecting Precursor Eggs and the rare Power Cell. Along the way, Jak found Keira’s captured Scout Flies, which he freed. Samos also provided a refresher on what blue eco was and what it did.

All that was fine, though you did nearly have a heart attack the first time Jak rolled and jumped. It was hard to adjust yourself and hang on through all his movements, but you somehow managed to hold on. Of course, being a pair of goofballs, the two of you did small celebrations every time he found a Power Cell. Those small breaks of getting down from his shoulder were a relief, and the grin on his face each time was somehow enjoyable, like things hadn’t changed much despite your new form.

As he made it back to the teleporter gate, you sighed in relief.

“You know, Jak? I think I like this place. It’s pretty quiet, don’t cha think?”

Jak nodded in agreement. He probably liked that there were so many places to climb up and jump to, not to mention all the Precursor Eggs and Power Cells he found.

“Well, back to the village we go.”

Jak obligingly leapt through the teleporter gate.

* * *

**Worries**

Jak arrived first and caught Daxter as the teleporter gate spat her out after him. She groaned slightly before sliding out of Jak’s arms. The two of them turned to Samos expectantly, and he told them that that wasn’t bad for training, but it was nothing compared to the challenges ahead.

“Jak’s got the moves,” Daxter said proudly, as though she had anything to do with that. “Now, as much as we’d like to stay and, uh, ‘chat’, we’re going to go ahead and start adventuring.”

Samos sarcastically told them to ‘adventure away’, but to make themselves useful and unclog his green eco collectors on the far side of the beach. It wasn’t the first time he’d sent them to do that, so they knew the way. They left, and Samos shook his head as Daxter’s voice faded away, telling Jak that they should look in on the villagers and see if anything of them were willing to part with a Power Cell or two.

Thinking on the male Daxter Samos knew for a short while, Samos tentatively hoped that this Daxter would be able to move as seamlessly along with Jak as the original Daxter had. Both claimed Jak’s shoulders as their spot, no doubt because their new size wouldn’t allow them to keep up any other way, and it seemed that this Daxter was managing just fine so far. There was still hope that those two would be able to complete their adventure and somehow end up in Haven City.

Samos knew he kept returning to the same worries, but he couldn’t help it. Would Jak keep going if he lost Daxter? Right now, this adventure was for Daxter’s sake, though Samos suspected that this was bigger than just the girl. Still, if she somehow died here, who would rescue Jak from the Baron’s experiments?

_Would_ the girl be able to do what the male Daxter did?

Samos didn’t know, and that’s what worried him.

* * *

**Motherhood**

At your suggestion, Jak obediently stopped in at each hut in the village. 

The Mayor wanted him to restore power to the village—and wow, how did you miss the fact that the blue eco beam had stopped?—plus a donation to his upcoming election campaign. That always confused you, because literally no one ever ran against him, and the only reason the tiny village of Sandover had a mayor was because the Mayor insisted on someone, preferably himself, having the title. Okay, it also once in a blue moon came in handy to have someone to point to when traders or the extremely rare visitor asked who the mayor was.

Jak’s uncle, not realizing you were now an ottsel, accused you of the theft of some missing Precursor Orbs as a ‘spot of fun’, which was a false accusation, thank you. Not that you know who or what stole the missing Precursor Orbs. Grumbling under your breath from Jak’s shoulder as he left the hut, you were surprised when Jak gently patted your head. He grinned at you until you rolled your eyes and told him it was fine.

The Sculptor’s muse was missing, so you told him you’d both keep an eye out for her.

Your aunt had a request to push an orphaned flut flut egg off a cliff onto some hay, so you made a mental note to remember that. It was sad, though, that the Lurkers had taken and probably killed its mother. They would probably go back for the egg at some point, so you’d have to get Jak to complete that request before evening fell.

The Farmer asked Jak to get the yakows back into their pen, which your pal did by hitting him to make them move. You’d feel sorry for the yakows if you didn’t know they were thick as rocks and as smart as them too. Being gentle with the beasts only counted when they needed to be milked. Hanging on while Jak spun around was not fun, though.

Also, while going around the village, Jak found more of Keira’s scout flies in boxes, which he freed. Somehow, it was the last scout fly which had the Power Cell the group of them had found, and you wondered if it would be like that for any more you two found.

At last, though, Jak headed towards Sentinel Beach. There, he unclogged the green eco collectors and carefully pushed the egg over the cliff. Aunt called you both down and Jak immediately took the shortest route—off the same damn cliff!

“You are _terrible_ ,” you complained after he rolled to a stop at the bottom.

Aunt handed Jak a Power Cell, but you didn’t have any time for the miniature celebration before the egg ominously cracked. Your alarm quickly turned into relief, though, as it was just the flut flut egg hatching. The baby flut flut jumped from the broken egg—and imprinted on you?!

“Mama! Mama!”

You melted.

“I’m a mama!”

Aunt laughed and said she would take the flut flut back to the village to take care of with Samos’s help.

You patted the chick’s beak. “Be good for Auntie, okay?”

The baby chick nuzzled you. “Mama!”

* * *

**Beach**

You and Jak spent the rest of the day combing the beach for Precursor Eggs and Power Cells. 

At one point, Jak tempted fate by letting the out of reach Lurkers on the tower on one of the rock pillars shoot bags at him that exploding a couple seconds after landing. He did this to trick them into blowing up the metal boxes on the beach that he couldn’t open with force. You really did your best not to scream about it and made it through that escapade without making him partially deaf in one ear.

Jak also spent nearly an hour chasing down a pelican to punch it in order to make it spit out the Power Cell it had taken from right in front of your eyes. That was strangely satisfying.

Chasing the seagulls was also fun, though you were lucky not to get pooed on this time. Ha, yeah, both you and Jak have been pooed on at least once while scaring the seagulls, but it was still fun to run at them and make them fly off. You were both gob smacked when the startled birds caused a small avalanche that released a Power Cell which fell to the ground.

“Well, that was lucky,” you finally said. “Otherwise we’d have never found that particular one.”

Jak nodded and was quickly off to collect it before something happened to it.

Since your adventure would no doubt need Precursor Orbs, you and Jak spent more time carefully combing the beach for them. You’ve done this before, hence your treasure spots, and upon remembering them, you had Jak dig up the ones he hadn’t already collected.

It was quickly falling to evening when you finally decided that you were done searching for today. Tapping Jak’s chest, you told him to head back to the village.

“You can collect the Power Cell from your uncle,” you said once you were back in the village. Hopping down from his shoulder, you gave him a salute. “See you tomorrow, big foot.”

Jak waved and headed home.

You wondered if his uncle would leave tomorrow. He outright said he had planned to leave yesterday before the Precursor Orb shortage stopped him, so he probably would be leaving. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d left Jak for a period of time, but it’s been a couple years since his last journey. If you didn’t know Jak, you wouldn’t understand why someone would want to leave the relative safety of one’s village to go exploring, but you’ve seen the happiness of Jak’s face whenever you two are out and about.

You guess that some people just have to keep moving. Heading for the light coming from Aunt’s hut, you wonder if Jak will be like his uncle someday.

If so, you hope that he’ll take you with him.

* * *

**Map**

“My baby’s name is Sunny.”

Jak froze mid-step towards his best friend. She has a baby? Did they make a baby?! _How?_

Daxter grinned, pointing over her shoulder at her Aunt’s hut. “Yeah, Aunt said I should give the baby flut flut a name, so I picked Sunny. He’s such a happy little thing.”

Jak slowly put his foot down and quietly sighed in relief. Right, the flut flut from yesterday called her its mama. Okay, they didn’t make a baby.

…He’s pretty sure they can’t make a baby. Oh no, how will they have a family later?

Slightly worried but deciding to put that aside until after they saw Gol, Jak shifted as Daxter leapt onto his shoulder. She patted him and declared, “Onwards to the jungle!”

As he started that way, she muttered under her breath, and because she was close to his ear, he heard her.

“The hot, humid jungle no doubt crawling with all kinds of monsters if the increased presence of Lurkers on the beach is any indication. Why couldn’t we have been born in the Explorer’s time? He said he could travel freely without being accosted by monsters.”

Her voice perked up. “Oh, speaking of, Jak! Did your uncle leave yet?”

Passing by the Farmer’s land, he shook his head. He was prepared for his uncle’s departure though, so it wouldn’t surprise him if he was gone by the time they returned from the jungle. And that reminds him.

Jak stopped and pulled out a map from his backpack to show to Daxter. 

“Wow! Did your uncle make this map?” She whistled as he nodded. “I guess they really don’t call him the Explorer for nothing, huh? Man! Look at how far we’re gonna have to go to even get close to this Gol person. Samos wasn’t kidding when he said far, far to the north, huh?”

Jak felt his chest swell with pride at how impressed she seemed by his uncle. Yeah, his uncle made this map and gave it to him for their adventure. Someday, he’d make maps like this one, exploring new places and mapping them out. 

He’d probably leave the mapping part to Daxter, though.

* * *

**Access**

You came across the Fishman on the way to the jungle. You both heard his voice coming from beneath one of the rope bridges and went to check on him because he sounded upset. You had both noticed his wrecked boat earlier, and you had wisely reminded Jak that Lurker Sharks were beyond even his ability to tangle with. One apparently took a bite out of the boat, and you were really glad that neither you or Jak were fishermen or wanted to be fishermen. The stupid sharks could keep the ocean. But, back to the Fisherman, he tasked Jak with catching two hundred pounds of fish.

Since all he had was a small net, it took some time before Jak was able to finish the task. The Fisherman was happy, though, so you got a Power Cell out of it. Plus, he even gave you two permission to use his speed boat.

As Jak left the happy fisherman, you said quietly into his ear. “I didn’t even know Samos gave away the speed boat, but it makes sense, right? The Fisherman loses his boat, so old greenie gives him the one he doesn’t even use… It works in our favor, since we were banished from using it after going to the island in the first place.”

Which you only found out because Keira told you during her visit to see you after your unwanted transformation, though the speed boat being passed along to the Fisherman was a surprise to you.

Jak nodded and you shrugged.

“Well, whatever. We’ll check it out after we fix the power.”

Jak, having finished crossing the bridge, paused as a snake suddenly dropped from the jungle canopy to hang in the middle of the path to stare hungrily at him.

Or was it eying _you?_

Swallowing, you leaned back slightly. “On second thought, you know what? Let’s not—“

Cheerfully ignoring your protests, Jak proceeded into the jungle.

* * *

**Explored**

Exploring the jungle took all day and part of the night. In that time, you found a lot of Precursor Eggs because even Jak hadn’t come in this far before. He even found a few Power Cells, putting you over the twenty that Keira requested. Fixing the blue eco beam was interesting to see, though both you and Jak agreed to leave the last tower for when you were leaving the jungle.

The thing that pushed you over into the night hours was the fight Jak had with an evil plant shortly after activating blue eco vents around the world. You had both noticed the weird pointy vines sticking out from the ground, so finding the culprit responsible and putting them down made you hug Jak’s head and call him a real adventurer.

“Lurkers are one thing,” you explained as you settled back on his shoulder, “But a monster like that? Jak, you’re the man!”

You laughed, making him grin sheepishly in pleasure at your praise.

Any laughter was cut off when you both reappeared outside in the jungle, stunned by the lack of light.

“How yakow, it’s dark. I can barely see anything.”

Jak shifted and you saw him looking at you.

“What? You can’t see anything? I mean, I get that it’s dark, but come on, Jak. We can see just enough to get back.”

He kept staring at you and you realized something.

“Oh man. Is my eyesight better than yours now?” You huffed and folded your arms. “It’s because I’m an ottsel now, isn’t it?!”

He shrugged, making you sigh. “Alright. It’s not safe for you to move if you can’t see where you’re going. Geez. I can’t even make a torch since there’s no way to make fire.”

You both stood there and you mentally cursed the fact that there was no moonlight tonight. For all the jungle is still warm, you don’t think it’d be a good idea to spend the night out here.

“Jak? Do you trust me?”

You were somewhat surprised by how quickly he nodded. He didn’t even hesitate.

Clearing your throat, you patted his head.

“Alright, pal. I’m gonna get you out of here. Just do what I say.”

Later, after getting out of the jungle and turning the last tower to connect with the one that would redirect the energy to the windmill in the village, you grew weak with relief that Jak had made it out. Telling him when to jump at the rope bridges had been the worst part. Actually, no, the whole thing had been the worst part. In actuality, you think it’s more thanks to Jak’s own physical prowess that he made it out okay.

Once Jak made it back onto the Farmer’s land, you slithered down from his shoulder, prompting him to catch you. Seeing the jungle from his shoulder while he could see where he was going was one thing, but leading him through it on the basis that he believed you wouldn’t lead him wrong was another. The stress was too much, and the relief was too sweet to ignore its call. Eyes sliding shut, you entrusted your fate to your friend as consciousness slipped away.

“Take me home, Jak.”

* * *

**Overnight**

In the early light of dawn, you wake up in a bed that you instantly know is not yours, and the first thing you see is a familiar blue tunic sans leather straps and metal ring. Startled, you try to sit up only to discover that Jak is holding you.

A low-pitched whine sounds from your lips as you slowly come to the realization that Jak literally _took you home_. You’d meant for him to take you to your aunt’s, not his uncle’s! Oh no, oh no, oh no!

…Wait, you’re an animal now. Who’s going to freak about a boy and an animal, even if she (meaning yourself) was both female and formerly human. Answer: no one with any common sense.

Slumping in depression, you quietly bemoaned your current form. Why by the Precursors did you have to get stuck in this form? Granted, it’s much better than being dead, plus it’s easier to get around when all you have to do is hang onto Jak’s shoulder, but still! You miss being a human girl, even if it was occasionally mortifying.

Stupid dark eco.

* * *

**Cunning**

Jak wasn’t stupid. After Daxter left in a huff to go tell her Aunt she was still alive and that he was an idiot for thinking that she meant for him to take him to his place, Jak quietly munched on a piece of fruit while feeling completely self-satisfied. Truthfully, he’d known perfectly well that she meant for him to drop her off at home, but why do that when he could keep her?

Daxter wasn’t a human for now, but she wouldn’t be that way forever, right? This Gol person would help her and then they would come home and keep living as they always had. They would grow up, and Jak would start his career as an explorer like his uncle, and he’d bring Daxter along. They would explore unknown lands and after Daxter had his kid she would stay here at Sandover, and he would come home to his family as often as possible. Then, when the kid was big enough, they’d all go together. Of course, they’d still come back to Sandover, because this is where the rest of their family was—her aunt, his uncle, Keira and Samos. Anyway, until then, Jak would grab any opportunity to get closer to Daxter.

She looked different, yeah, but she was still the same girl, the same person he could confidently call his best friend. She was still Daxter. So, Daxter had spent the night in his arms, on his bed, with him.

Jak couldn’t keep the grin off his face if he tried.

* * *

**Avoiding**

Aunt tried to tell you about the flitterbirds and the wumpbees, but you flailed on your seat, yelled something about not needing details and then ran out the door without breakfast. Dimly, you heard Sunny chirp ‘Mama’ in what sounded like confusion, but you weren’t about to go back and face your aunt just yet. Besides, you already told her that nothing happened, so you don’t need her to confirm what you already suspect from having seen nature with your own eyes.

Which, if you remember, had been alongside Jak—okay! Not thinking about nature and Jak! Definitely not thinking about living with Jak!

Tripping over your own feet, you let yourself roll to a stop before you curled into the fetal position out of sheer embarrassment. You were totally not thinking of anything, nope. Just you and the darkness of your mind where nothing is showing.

Definitely not thinking about how you shared a bed with Jak before you were married.

_Precursors!_

This is all Jak’s fault! You’re going to go yell at him!

…As soon as you stop blushing beneath your fur.

* * *

**Hassle-free**

It was funny to have Daxter huffy at him for what happened. She was pouting and refusing to meet his eyes, but she still came back to him. 

She made him return to Sentinel Beach, and he used the newly open blue eco vents to launch himself from rock pillar to rock pillar until he landed where the cannon was situated. After defeating the Lurkers, he took a turn on the cannon for fun, but there was nothing to blow up aside from a random Lurker Crab he spotted on the beach.

Rolling and leaping down from the tower, Jak quickly swam to shore and looked back. Yep, there was a Lurker Shark returning to the depths. It was crazy just how many there were, and how quick they were to react to anything that moved towards the deep. Teasing them was the one line Daxter had drawn, and after being ignored for two days, Jak had learned that she really meant it. He guessed they were kind of scary, especially since he couldn’t fight in the water.

It seemed as though they really had picked the beach clean, so they were going to return to Misty Island, though Jak clearly heard the reluctance in her voice.

First, though, she demanded that he find her some fruit for the meals she missed. Cheerfully, Jak complied.

* * *

**Return**

The speedboat moved swiftly over the water, quickly shrinking the distance to Misty Island. Even though the terrifying deep and its scary inhabitants was just below you, you couldn’t stop yourself from enjoying the wind. If there was one thing you loved, it was the sea breeze. The smell of salt air would always remind you of home.

All too soon, the speedboat arrived at the island. For someone who’s rarely used it, Jak skillfully maneuvered the speedboat to the dock, ready to burst into life and head back to village at a moment’s notice. After watching Jak securely tie it to the dock, you jumped onto his shoulder and stared at the scenery before you with disdainful eyes.

“Well, well,” you muttered. “My old enemy.”

Jak slowly turned his head towards you. You ignored him, but when he didn’t look away you huffed.

“Jak, it’s totally my old enemy. Like, _days_ old!”

‘Days’ was exactly the reason he was staring at you because that didn’t really qualify as ‘old’, but you ignored this logic.

“Get a move on, tough guy. I wanna put this place behind us as soon as possible. Then, I never want to come back.”

Jak rolled his eyes, but starting moving his feet nonetheless.

* * *

**Shock**

While fetching water at the village fountain, Keira crossed paths with Daxter’s aunt. Her father had gotten her to make a saddle for the baby flut flut bird Jak and Daxter had rescued, and Birdwatcher asked if it was finished. It wasn’t, but Keira would definitely bring it by this afternoon for the final fitting. Birdwatcher was pleased and said she was looking forward to it. Nodding, Keira’s mind returned to the saddle project, but she was derailed by Birdwatcher again.

“Is Jak an honorable boy?”

Keira paused, nearly sloshing water from the pail onto her legs. “What? Of course Jak is honorable. He’d never do anything to hurt anyone, and he always keeps his promises.”

Or what Daxter says are his promises, anyway.

Birdwatcher hummed. “I see. So he wouldn’t do anything inappropriate knowingly, would he?”

Keira thought about it. “Well, he is a bit of a ‘do first, ask questions later’ sort of guy, but he wouldn’t hurt anyone if he could help it.”

Birdwatcher grunted as she pulled up a full pail of water from the fountain. “Yes. I believe you’re right about that. I suppose I have nothing to worry about, then. Especially given Daxter’s current circumstances…”

Keira probably shouldn’t ask, but she was curious. “What do you mean?”

The old woman laughed a bit. “Oh, don’t mind it, dearie. I’m sure nothing happened between those two.”

“Why would something happen?”

Keira’s stomach dropped at her next statement.

“Daxter spent the night at Jak’s. She says she told him to take her home, but of course she meant back to our place. With his uncle gone, I’d worry, but again, Daxter isn’t a human at the moment. Not that I count her as less, mind you—“

The old woman kept talking, but Keira didn’t register anything past her first sentence.

As she stumbled home, stunned, the only silver lining was that Birdwatcher was right: Daxter wasn’t human, so surely nothing happened.

Right?


	5. The Adventure Returns to Misty Island and Moves on to Rock Village

**No person is your friend who demands your silence, or denies your right to grow.**

**~Alice Walker**

* * *

**Translation**

It was hard to ignore the fact that the sound of a cannon kept going off. After Jak killed the last immediate enemy, you tapped his head.

“Hey, what do you think those Lurkers are doing?”

Jak clapped a fist into his palm, his ‘oh, right’, motion. You watched as he pointed back at the village across the water, waved his hand palm down, mimed talking with his other, then pointed in the direction where the cannon sound was coming from, put his hands together with palms facing down, slid them apart like something opening, circled his hands down and up while wriggling his fingers and then threw his hands out. He pointed at in the direction of the cannon sound again and punched a fist into his palm, smirking confidently.

You hummed thoughtfully. “Samos said something about the Lurkers using the cannons and told you to stop them?”

Jak nodded. There was probably more to the story, but stopping the Lurkers was probably the important thing. You nodded and crouched on his shoulder again as the signal to start moving.

“Alright then, buddy. Let’s go smash some Lurkers!”

* * *

**Heard**

That’s what Jak liked best about Daxter: she could always understand him, at least enough to matter. With anyone else, Jak had to repeat himself, or nod or shake his head until someone correctly guessed what he was trying to communicate. Not even Samos or Keira can hear him like Daxter can. Although, maybe that’s because out of everyone, Daxter is the one who spends the most time with him. 

Then again, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

**Backburner**

You spotted a familiar figure and slapped Jak’s chest before pointing,

“Hey. Hey! I see the sculptor’s muse!”

Jak immediate saw what you did and went after the sparkling animal. It was a fleet-footed thing, capable of high jumps, and it led Jak on a wild chase. Jak had to break the large bones sticking out of the ground—and what kind of animal leaves bones like that?!—in order to keep chasing it across large gaps.

You suddenly smacked Jak’s shoulder. “Wait.”

He obligingly stopped and glanced over at you.

“What would we even do if we caught it? We can’t stuff it in your backpack for the whole time we’re here. It’ll throw you off-balance, or escape at the worst possible moment. If we do catch it, we gotta take it straight back to the village.”

Jak wrinkled his nose.

“Let’s leave it for later. It hasn’t gotten itself killed yet, so it’ll probably be fine until we’re ready to go.”

He nodded agreeably and turned away from the animal that was trying to entice him back into chasing it.

As Jak headed in a new direction, you wondered.

“How did it even get here in the first place? Do you… do you think it hid on the speedboat the first time we came?”

Jak paused and stood still.

You cleared your throat. 

“Well, we’ll definitely get it before we go, huh?”

He gave a thumbs up and continued on.

* * *

**Remorse**

Jak didn’t Daxter tapping him to notice the machine on the glowing circle in the ground. It was the zoomer, the one that they’ve seen Keira working on!

Grinning excitedly, Jak jumped down from above and immediately went over to it. Getting on, Daxter pointed at the Lurkers peddling around on balloon machines.

“Get ‘em, Jak!”

It was probably more fun than it should have been to ram into the Lurkers and have the balloons drift off. When he finished getting them all, the communicator popped out of his backpack and Keira praised him for getting rid of the mine-dropping Lurkers that had been threatening the waters around the village for weeks. She followed up by telling him to return the zoomer to the trans-pad and she would teleport it back.

After he had had his fun riding around, he did as she said and after hopping off, he took a moment to admire it.

“Keira’s a genius,” Daxter said admiringly. “The trans-pad isn’t a bad piece of Precursor technology, either. Too bad most of their junk either doesn’t work or—never mind! Let’s go.”

As Jak jumped back to higher ground, he felt his stomach sink slightly.

Explode.

He bets that what Daxter was going to say.

* * *

**Bones**

While Jak had been driving around, from the positon on his back, you had taken the time to notice the nearly whole skeleton stuck close to one rocky wall. Holy yakow, what kind of monster was that thing?! Whatever it was, you were glad it was dead!

Although, with all the bones on this island, you had to wonder: was this place where they came to die?

Shuddering, you hoped that you and Jak wouldn’t be on this island for much longer. You meant what you had said: you never want to come back to this place again!

* * *

**Single-minded**

From the zoomer, Jak crossed the wooden bridge onto the ship-like structure and ransacked it for Precursor Orbs and scored a Power Cell too. He and Daxter had more than the twenty Power Cells that Keira requested, but like Daxter said, it was always good to have more.

“Jak.”

He didn’t look at the ottsel on his shoulder as he eyed the wooden walkway where logs were tumbling and bouncing down.

“Jak.”

He continued to ignore her as he noticed a clear pattern. Yes. He could totally cross that way.

“ _Jak._ ” 

He finally grinned over at her. He chuckled silently as she somehow paled.

Really, why does she ever hold out hope that he won’t do the thing?

* * *

**Dislike**

After making it to the top and stopping the Lurkers from using the cannon, Jak collected a Power Cell from the last Lurker, prompting Daxter to do another one of her victory dances. She stopped, though, as the communicator popped out and Samos’s voice came from it. She returned to his shoulder as he said that he was impressed they didn’t screw up. He and Daxter exchanged glances before they both rolled their eyes. Samos went on, saying that now the Lurkers couldn’t open the silo and flood the world with dark eco. Daxter nudged him, and he saw her grinning. Samos ruined the moment by telling her to get that ‘ridiculous grin’ off her face. He told them to get on with it and the communicator returned to his backpack.

Jak respects Samos for his sagely powers, but wow does he not like how he treats Daxter sometimes.

He must have been frowning, because Daxter suddenly suggested he give the cannon a try.

Well.

He can’t say no to that, can he?

* * *

**Illogical**

You cheered as Jak operated the cannon.

“Get some, get some!”

He was careful not to aim at the closed silo—so _that’s_ what Samos told Jak; your guess was pretty close, you’d like to think—and aimed at the metal boxes you could both see down below. After they were all blasted open, Jak jumped down and headed off to collect the Precursor Orbs he had freed. As he moved along, you had a thought.

Why did they need the cannon at all? It made sense for Sentinel Beach since it kept the Lurkers out of reach, but who would bother them here? Surely they could have skipped the whole cannon thing and just piled the explosive packs on top of the silo and then lit a few of them to cause a chain reaction of explosions to open it. Well, it’s probably a good thing they hadn’t gone that route, otherwise the world might have already ended.

You don’t know what their plan was, so maybe you’ve missed something. Well, regardless, at least they didn’t succeed. Sandover was safe for another day.

…Alright, something is bugging you as Jak heads back down the wooden walkway: there is a ship at the end of it, and the logs are disappearing into it, so it’s clearly a shipping ship, but seriously, _where_ are they getting the logs in the first place?! You could understand if this was set up in the Forbidden Jungle because at least the jungle has trees, but you’ve barely seen plants on this forsaken island!

The only reason you don’t groan and slump over Jak’s shoulder in defeat is because you don’t want to explain what’s bugging you. It’s not important, so there’s no need to bother Jak about it.

It’s going to keep bugging you if you keep thinking about it, so from here on out, you’re going to forget about it.

* * *

**Withdraw**

There were globs of blue eco around, which he used to open one of those random vents that had Precursor Orbs in it. There was also a glob of red eco lying around, which was helpful in defeating three bone-armored Lurkers who’d been guarding a Precursor door.

Daxter muttered from his shoulder. “Why did they make doors in circles? Were they roly-poly or something? Did they float around everywhere or what?”

Jak didn’t know. They would probably never know, given that Samos has spent his whole life searching for them and is, like, ancient and never seen them.

Grabbing the glob of blue eco, Jak stepped close enough to activate the door.

He frowned as they both recognized the place just beyond. This… this was where Daxter…

The door closed as they just stared.

Jak hung his head as Daxter worriedly said his name. He clenched his hands at his sides and seriously considered turning around and doubling back until they left this island. He’d grab the Muse, sure, but he’d still leave. He would take Daxter and then this place wouldn’t have the chance to hurt her anymore.

Geeze, what had he been thinking in the first place, bringing her back here? He should have left her—

…No. He’s not even going to finish that thought.

Lifting his head, he looked over at her. She smiled uncertainly, worried over _him_. She was an ottsel now, all because he’d been foolish and disobedient. What would it take to make him stop taking risks like this?

Her death?

Jak grew cold at the thought of Daxter dying on this adventure. If she died, it’s be his fault. He’s the one who drags her along, the one who convinces her to take risks with him. She’s never wanted to do anything dangerous on her own. _He’d_ been the one to first suggest they go further down the beach when they were kids. He’s always the one putting her in danger!

“Jak?”

He’s already turned around and heading back when he realizes that his feet have made the decision for him. He moves faster as he realizes that this is what he wants now.

He’s not going to put Daxter in danger any more than he already has.

* * *

**Encouragement**

Jak doesn’t stop heading back the way you two had already come until you jump from shoulder to brace your feet on his chest and grab his ears to make him look you in the face.

“Jak!”

Your best friend nearly stumbles to a stop, wincing slightly from how you’re grabbing his ears. You shift your grip to hold on to his leather strap with one paw. You place the other paw against the side of his face and make him look at you.

“Where are you going, Jak? We’ve already explored that way.”

Your best friend breaks his gaze, and you can see the guilt in that action. Ah. That place and your new form must’ve hit him hard. 

Normally you’d be happy to go back home where it’s safe, but somehow you think it would be wrong to let Jak go back, because if he turns back now, where will he stop? Will he stop going on his daily adventures, or cut back on them until he stops entirely? Would he still take you with him then?

Would you be the ball and chain that kept him from doing what he loves?

No, you’re not going to let him do that to either himself or you. Jak is a free spirit, one born to roam and seek new adventures. It might be out of your comfort zone, but you go along with him anyway because it’s new and exciting and you know that that’s something you want to look back on when you’re old and wrinkled. You want to reminisce with him, _‘Hey, Jak, do you remember that time?’_

You don’t want to be the reason he turns back now, or ever.

“Jak. Buddy boy. Look at me.”

Reluctantly, he does.

You smack him with your paw, not hard, but enough to feel. He blinks, surprised. You mock scowl at him.

“Jak, have we explored every inch of this stupid island?”

Slowly, he shook his head.

“Have we ever backed down from an adventure?”

He didn’t like where this was going. It was dangerous here. She could have _died_.

“I mean, yeah, sure, I keep telling you we shouldn’t, but if you ever actually listened to me, our lives would be, like, really boring. Can you imagine spending everyday like it was storming, the only days we spend in the village without going outside? We’d die of boredom, Jak!”

You huffed and let your paw fall away from his face.

“Jak. I know it’s not nice to see that place again after… _this._ ” You gestured to yourself before raising a finger. “But! Samos says that people should confront their fears. I know we take old green stuff’s words with a grain of salt, but sometimes he does have a point. We gotta go back there, Jak.

“We can’t run from it forever.”

As determination returned to Jak’s eyes, you felt the need to amend your statement.

“I mean, we could, but we shouldn’t. It’s not healthy. Or something. Shut up!”

You scowled as he chuckled at you. Shaking your head, you returned to his shoulder and tapped the back of his head.

“Let’s move, Jak. We got a place to face.”

* * *

**Reversal**

You felt like the worst sort of idiot when Jak went through that door and ended up in an ambush situation as Lurkers poured over the walls. You screeched from his shoulder as he fought, yelling apologies for getting him into this mess.

“—nt to lead you into danger! I’m sorry, Jak! I— _get the red eco!_ ”

Your best friend responded immediately, dodging between two Lurker bodies to grab the dropped red eco you’d spotted from the corner of your eye. Jak lit up red as he channeled it, and suddenly being outnumbered wasn’t as scary as it had just been.

“Give ‘em hell, Jak!”

He obliged, grinning like a madman.

* * *

**Established**

With the last of the Lurkers slain, Jak allowed himself a moment of rest. Daxter sighed in relief and slumped over his shoulder. She hadn’t done any fighting, but he didn’t begrudge her reaction. After all, if he had failed, she would have been killed.

Carefully walking so as to not dislodge her, he went over to the walls and collected the Precursor Orbs he had freed earlier. It was a good thing they’d taken out the cannon before coming back here, otherwise it would have been doubly hard to win without dying.

Daxter had a point, in all that rambling she’d done earlier. If he hadn’t come back here, he knows something would have died in him. He can’t imagine living like most of the villagers did, with hardly ever leaving the village. He had always felt the need to move and wander, and it didn’t feel right when he did it alone. He had to explore, and Daxter had to be right there with him.

It was the only way he could imagine living his life happily.

Smiling, Jak waited until Daxter was secure on his shoulder again, and then he was moving.

This was the way things should be.

* * *

**Leave**

After both you and Jak felt that you had found everything that needed to be found, it was finally time to catch the Sculptor’s muse. Though, that didn’t make catching the quick pest any easier.

“You gotta outsmart it,” you said after it doubled back for a third time.

Jak nodded and proceeded to use the landscape in order to take shortcuts into the Muse’s path. Finally, Jak leapt forward and caught it, lifting it up as it chirruped in his grasp. Suddenly jealous of both its sparkly fur and the fact that Jak was holding it, you grabbed the Muse and unceremoniously stuffed her into Jak’s backpack.

You couldn’t see his face, but you suspected he disapproved. You didn’t care, though, and smugly returned to his shoulder.

He shook his head and turned for the dock. It was time to leave.

You honestly hoped you’d never be back.

* * *

**Briefly**

Arriving at the dock in the village, the communicator popped up and Keira announced that she was waiting at Fire Canyon. You and Jak exchanged nods as the communicator returned, but before that there were some things to do.

First, there was making a contribution to the Mayor for his upcoming election, for which you got a Power Cell in return. Then you dropped off the Muse, making the Sculptor very happy. He gave Jak a Power Cell and returned to his sculpting.

Jak headed in the direction of the Farmer’s hut, so you hopped off his shoulder, prompting him to stop and look down at you askance. 

“I’m going to drop in to see Aunt before we leave.”

He looked over at his uncle’s hut but you both knew the Explorer wasn’t home anymore.

You patted his leg. “I’ll meet you by the Farmer’s place. Uh, at the base, anyway, since I’d have trouble climbing on my own.”

You smacked his leg as he grinned. “Oh, go on, you. Go check out that weird Oracle statue thing we haven’t bothered in ages. We have Precursor Orbs to trade now.”

He nodded and headed off.

Sighing, you turned and walked back home.

* * *

**Going**

There was no easy way to tell your only relative that you were going to try an untested zoomer shield over ground covered in lava that would most definitely kill you if said zoomer shield failed at any point in the journey, so you decided to just rip the cloth bandage off.

“Aunt, I’m going on an adventure with Jak. I don’t know when we’ll be back.”

_Also, there’s a chance we might die and, you know, never come back at all._

“That’s nice, dear,” Aunt said, petting Sunny’s beak. “Be safe, and remember what I said about where babies come from.”

“Mama!”

You coughed, remembering that you hadn’t quite escaped the flitterbirds and the wumpbees talk. Deliberately deciding not to react more, you went over and patted Sunny’s beak too as she leaned down to greet you. 

She seemed happy to see you and repeated herself. “Mama.”

“Be good, Sunny,” you cooed.

“Daxter.”

You looked up at your aunt. She smiled sweetly at you.

“I mean it. Be careful, and come home safely.”

You smiled back, grateful as ever that she’s always been supportive.

“I’ll do my best, Aunt.”

* * *

**Hopefulness**

Tweetledov waved back at Daxter as the girl-turned-ottsel waved goodbye in the doorway. She watched until the girl was out sight, then she looked back at Sunny.

“I bet, if it hadn’t been for the unfortunate event that turned her into an animal, that in a couple more years, she and that young man would have built a hut of their own. They’d have had a baby of their own before they were twenty, you mark my words, Sunny.”

The baby flut flut chirped back. Tweetledov sighed.

“It’s such a shame. That poor girl was so close to having a family of her own.”

She recalled the sight of the dead bodies of Daxter’s unfortunate family. That dead child, her brother, had shared the same hair as the girl. They must have looked very much the same for the father to confuse them with each other. Not for the first time, Tweetledov wondered what Daxter’s real name should have been.

This adventure Daxter and Jak were going on, Tweetledov had heard the explanation from the sage after she’d gone to see him again about Daxter while the two of them were off in the jungle. She hoped that they would find this Gol person and that he could help turn Daxter back into a human.

It would be nice to see her ‘niece’ wear white and marry that boy.

Nothing would make Tweetledov happier than to see Daxter with a family of her own.

* * *

**Heat**

You met Jak at the back of the Farmer’s hut. Hopping onto his shoulder without any ceremony, he proceeded to jump and climb to the top. You had to wonder if this climb had been hard for Keira. It probably wasn’t too much of a struggle for her, if at all.

She was waiting near the zoomer and quickly set to work after Jak handed over the twenty Power Cells. Soon enough, she took a step back and looked at Jak as she explained the limits of the shield.

Standing near on the ground near him, you grabbed Jak’s leg. “You gotta do what she says, Jak! I don’t wanna die by burning!”

He nodded, looking serious.

Keira then reminded you both to turn on the teleporter gate in the Blue Sage’s lab so that she and her father could join you two. She looked at him.

“Good luck, Jak.”

You hopped onto Jak’s shoulder as she left. He got on the zoomer and you switched position onto his back. You both stared out over Fire Canyon, each showing a different expression, no doubt.

Oh well, hadn’t you already made your peace with the fact that Jak needs things like this? You’re just along for the ride, so it’s time to hold on and hope that things will turn out okay.

They usually do, but that doesn’t stop you from worrying.

Or screaming.

It’s hot in Fire Canyon, okay?!

* * *

**Affection**

“Woohoo! We _made_ it!”

Daxter laughed as he parked the zoomer on the trans-pad.

As she did, the sound did something to his chest. Ever since those kisses on the Sentinel structure, he’s felt differently about her. Not bad-different, just… exciting-different.

Even though she’s different on the outside, she’s still the same on the inside, so he hasn’t stopped feeling that way about her. It’s easier to go on adventures when she fits on his shoulder, but he knows he wants her back the way she was so that they can marry someday. He wants to hold her hand. He wants to see her freckled, sun-tanned face smiling as only she can.

He wants to kiss her, to feel her tremble beneath his hands, and to see that look of wondered awe on her face again.

“Jak, quit daydreaming!”

He grins sheepishly and dismounts the zoomer. There’s only one way to go from here, so hopefully that’s the way that leads to Rock Village. One more step towards Gol Acheron.

One more step to getting Daxter back to normal again.

* * *

**Disloyal**

It wasn’t even a quarter of an hour later that her father suddenly announced that the teleporter gate had a new destination. His bird went through first, then he did, and she was quick to follow. Her poor daddy landed hard, but she was distracted by something out the window. She went over to check to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing, and she was! Her father was commenting on a party when she yelled that the village was on fire.

“One _heck_ of a party,” her father amended.

“No, no! I mean Rock Village is being bombarded with flaming boulders!”

Looking through a telescope, she was quick to notice a machine that the blue sage had been working on. Since it would likely need Power Cells, her father sent Jak and Daxter to find more. The two friends exchanged a look, but before Daxter could say anything, her father sent them to go check on the villagers and then return with an update.

“And take the—take Daxter with you.”

This time, Keira could definitely make out the displeased look they exchanged. Her father was treading shaky ground when it came to Daxter, but hey, he was trying.

The two friends left to go check on the villagers as her father said, but the knot in her stomach was back again. Was how her father treated Daxter going to reflect poorly on her in Jak’s eyes? She doesn’t treat Daxter like that, right? After all, they were friends and talked about girl stuff that Daxter probably didn’t share with Jak since he was a boy.

Right?

Keira shook her head.

She needs to get over Jak. As much as she’d like to think otherwise, Jak had chosen Daxter. But…

But if Gol couldn’t help Daxter turn back into a human, then maybe…

No. She shouldn’t think like that. It was traitorous to her friend, not to both of her friends. Gol is Daxter’s best chance at help, so she has to do everything she can.

After all, Jak would keep trying, with or without her help.

And if at the end, if Daxter can’t change back, then maybe Jak will remember how she helped them. Maybe Jak will pick her after he realizes he can’t have a family with Daxter anymore.

* * *

**Loyal**

“Well, old greenie is as nice as ever,” you commented drily as Jak descended towards the village. You shook your head. “Eh, never mind him. Look here we are! We’re in another village, Jak!”

It was a monumental event, considering the two of you haven’t been anywhere else than Sandover in your whole fourteen and fifteen years of living. Fourteen for you, and fifteen for Jak, of course, though you’d be fifteen too in the autumn.

Then again, with the flaming boulders lying around and the lack of people outside, it was kind of dreary here in Rock Village. Jak didn’t seem impressed with the destruction, and your arm dropped from where you’d raised it towards the village. Sighing, you clung properly to him.

“Come on, let’s find some people.”

You both had to stop, though, when the communicator popped out and Keira told you that you’d need forty-five Power Cells to fuel the blue sage’s machine.

“We’re not made of Power Cells, Keira!”

“You’ll be fine,” she said. “After all, Jak’s the one who does most of the work, right?’

You growled as the communicator went back into the backpack. Okay, yeah, sure, Jak does most of the work, but hey, you _did_ help find the original Power Cells before the start of this horrid adventure.

Jak scratched under your chin, and whoa, it should be wrong that that feels nice. Would that still feel good if you were human? Probably not as much, huh?

The tension seeped from your body and you waved his hand away.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. Besides, I’m practically almost always with you, so I do some of the work too, right?”

He nodded, and you wondered if he was just doing that to make you feel better. Regardless, he was a good buddy for agreeing.

You can always count on Jak to be on your side.


	6. The Adventure Continues Underwater

**We meet so many people in life, but we connect to the heart of very few!**

**~Avijeet Das**

* * *

**People**

You squirmed excitedly as Jak entered Rock Village. There were very few people in sight, but that did little to diminish your excitement. This was a whole, new place to explore! Home was nice and all, but you and Jak know it like the back of your hands; er, hand and paw. Anyway, you exchanged a glance with Jak, both of you grinning as you shared the moment. Without needing prompting, Jak dashed off.

Spotting someone _new_ , you frantically patted Jak as though he was blind. “Look, look!”

Seeing the same person, Jak went over. You both heard her murmur, “Interesting.”

Spotting you two, the woman gave you her attention. “Ah, you two look capable. I’ve got a research project going, and maybe you could help me out.”

Hopping down from Jak’s shoulder, you looked at her dubiously. “I don’t know, lady. _We’re_ the ones on a quest. We came over to ask _you_ for help.”

She hummed. “Well, maybe we could help each other out.”

She proceeded to tell you about how she’d been studying the burrowing habits of lightning moles in the Precursor Basin next to the village for years, and how the Lurkers had scared them to the surface. They were blind and couldn’t find their way back underground. It was worth a Power Cell if you could herd them back and save their lives.

You clasped your paws together, “Lightning moles, huh? We care!”

Jak rubbed the back of his head.

Dropping your paws down to your… hips? You asked her, “Is it worth _two_ Power Cells to you?”

She laughed slightly. “Nice try. But I could part with another Power Cell for ninety Precursor Orbs for my research equipment.”

You nodded and leapt back onto Jak’s shoulder. “We’re on the case! Sometime today, tomorrow, or the day after, anyway.”

“The sooner, the better.”

Jak moved along and crossed a bridge. It was just a wooden bridge, but there was nothing like it in Sandover, so you admired it as you went past. The flimsy boardwalk to Samos’s hut did _not_ count.

Coming into an area set with stone blocks, you saw only two people in the immediate vicinity. Everyone else was probably hiding somewhere. You’d like to come back when people were around and there wasn’t an immediate risk of being crushed by a random flaming boulder from above.

Jak’s attention was caught by a large, armored man who was holding his head and groaning.

“Ohh, my _aching_ head.”

You asked from Jak’s shoulder, “What’s wrong, tough guy?”

The man looked up. Seeing his audience as two new faces, he sighed and told his story. For almost a year, he had single-handedly defended the village from Lurkers. But, then that monster on the cliffs arrived and began the boulder bombardment. He had ascended in shining armor to take the monster on, but! His shoulders slumped and he admitted that he’d been tenderized like a Yakow steak.

Honestly, you were surprised he was even alive. Exchanging a glance with Jak, you saw that he seemed to be having the same thought.

Looking back at the man, he gestured vaguely towards the cliffs. “After my failure, the monster sealed the path with a thirty-ton boulder, leaving no one any way to challenge him again.”

Oh, so _this_ was the guy you had to thank for the forty-five Power Cells you and Jak would have to find to power the sage’s machine.

And speaking of the sage’s machine, the man went on to say that their sage had gone on to develop a machine capable of lifting the boulder out of the way. Sadly, you knew by now that the sage had disappeared before it could be turned on, and the man confirmed that as his story continued.

Then the idiot went on to say that he’d been the one to pull out enough ‘pontoons’ out of the bridge to prevent the monster from coming down to hurt him more.

“Oh, good job,” you said, holding back as much sarcasm as you could. “But, uh, we’re gonna need you to put them back.”

“And seal my doom?” He shook his head. Glancing between you and Jak, he must have seen that you two were determined because he shook his head again. “Bring me ninety Precursor Orbs and I’ll do it.”

“Nin—?!”

Jak clamped a hand over your mouth as the man sank back down to stare at his knees. Holding you to his chest and keeping one hand over your mouth, Jak left him.

Across the way, Jak let you speak as you flailed in his arms.

“Ninety Precursor Orbs to fix the bridge he broke?! That’s robbery!”

You sulked as Jak patted your head.

He pointed and you looked. Unable to believe your eyes, you slowly squinted.

“…Is that man wearing… a barrel? As _pants?_ ”

You looked up and saw Jak grinning back.

“Hmph.” You smirked slightly and wiggled. Jak let you go and you returned to his shoulder. “Let’s go see what his deal is, then.”

* * *

**Retreat**

Daxter jumped down from his shoulder as they came up to the man in the barrel. The man rolled his eyes.

“Oh no, not another ‘hero’.”

He explained that he lost practically everything, including his shorts—which explains the barrel—by betting on the man they’d just spoken to. If they gave him ninety Precursor Orbs to help him get back on his feet and out of the barrel, then he’d give them a Power Cell in return. Plus, if they were interested, he had a bet on someone breaking the record at Deadman’s Gorge in the Precursor Basin. It was worth a Power Cell to him if they could do it.

Jak nodded but Daxter wouldn’t get back on his shoulder until he’d turned and walked a few steps away. He gave her an inquisitive glance and she glanced back over her shoulder before answering in a whisper.

“I really don’t need to see down his barrel.”

He brought up a hand to his mouth and chuckled near silently.

“Yeah, yeah, yuk it up, buddy, I—hey, there’s a path.”

Having headed back in the direction of the Precursor Basin, Jak stopped and saw to the left of them that there was a path before the wooden bridge. Curious, he followed it and ended up on a dock. There was a red box there and Jak broke it open to free one of Keira’s Scout Flies.

Then he noticed the pontoons leading out towards a shiny structure.

“Jak.”

Daxter had seen it by now and the familiar undertone of panic colored her voice.

“Jak, no.”

Jak, yes.

He went over to the edge of the dock and stared out over the water.

“Jak, remember that Lurker Sharks exist?”

He pointed at the pontoons. Crouching down, he peered into the water and saw that the pontoon seemed to be floating over coral, meaning shallow water and less likely a chance that any Lurker Sharks would bother them.

Standing, he ignored Daxter repeating his name and proceeded to jump over onto the first pontoon. Daxter lowered herself and started chanting, “Oh no.”

They were halfway to the submerged structure when the communicator popped up.

“Hey, guys. I can see you heading towards the underwater city, but can you come back? I want you to take some scout flies, plus daddy says you two should eat and bring some water and food with you just in case.”

“Good idea,” Daxter choked. She patted the back of his head. “Come on, Jak. You heard Keira. No underwater stuff for us for the immediate future.”

Okay, so not right now. Obediently, Jak turned around and headed back to the village.

Still, they’d be going soon enough, and he’s pretty sure Daxter knew it.

* * *

**Deduce**

Returning to the Blue Sage’s hut, you found that Keira had cooked some rice. Everyone except Samos ate and you regaled Keira with what you and Jak had seen so far, which actually wasn’t much. Still, Keira said it was good that you two had found potential Power Cells already. All you needed was to find more Precursor Orbs and then you’d be making headway towards getting the Blue Sage’s machine operating.

Samos, too busy reading to eat, finally turned around and gave Jak a task. Apparently there were plants in the Precursor Basin that were infected with Dark Eco. Jak was to use Green Eco to heal them and to not miss a single plant, otherwise it would just infect the healthy ones again.

“I’ve teleported the Zoomer over to the Precursor Basin, so it’ll be ready for when you get there.”

Jak nodded his thanks as he set down his empty bowl.

“If you two are heading down into the underwater city, take some water and food with you. Who knows what’s down there, or how long it will take you two to come back up.”

“That reminds me,” Keira said, standing. “I’ll go get the scout flies and be right back.”

You watched her jump into the teleporter ring. In the momentary silence, you cocked your head.

“Hey, Jak. Do you hear that?”

He didn’t, so you lead him outside and around the hut. There was a red box rattling on the porch that wound around the hut.

After Jak freed the scout fly, you scratched your head. “So, how many of those did Keira make, and how far spread are they?”

Jak shrugged.

You paused. “Wait. She said that Lurkers boxed them up, right? So why is there a box here?”

There was silence as you both pondered. A thought struck you and you gasped.

“Lurkers must have kidnapped the Blue Sage!”

Jak smacked a fist against his palm in a ‘of course’ agreement.

“Daddy, where are Jak and Daxter?”

“Out here,” you called, answering for Samos. “Be right there!”

Hopping onto Jak’s shoulder, he returned inside where Keira handed him seven scout flies. He put them into his backpack and waved. You felt your stomach sink as you waved goodbye.

You know you’d follow Jak to the end of the world, but did he really have to go _under_ the water?

* * *

**Prepared**

Buying some food and a flask of water made him wince, but it was a necessity. After all, the ocean is salt water, so they can’t drink that, and who knows if they’d find food below? Plus, there’s no knowing how long it would take. On the other hand, neither he nor Daxter wanted him weighed down by food, so they agreed on only enough for a day. If it took any longer than that then they would turn back. Somehow.

…Hopefully they didn’t get stuck in the underwater city, but probably best not to bring that sort of thought to Daxter’s attention.

Leaping out over the pontoons again, Jak grinned as the Precursor structure came closer. At the last pontoon, Jak rolled and leap, just catching onto the ledge to stay out of the water. Daxter leapt off his shoulder and up. She turned around and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up. Laughing silently, Jak lifted himself up and got his feet on solid… well, not ground, but a solid surface.

Daxter leapt back onto his shoulder and he went over to the big button on the ground. What was with the Precursors and buttons on the ground?

Jumping on it, the floor shuddered and suddenly they were going down. In seconds, they were both surprised by the windows that allowed them to see the water outside.

“Wow! Awesome!”

Jak tore his eyes from the sight of the ocean to glance at Daxter. From what he could see of her face, she was smiling and entranced. A grin tugged at his lips, and all too soon the elevator was coming to a stop.

There was a round doorway and Jak went through it. Immediately they saw some Precursor Orbs which he knew he’d pick up, but also some coils on both sides of the short hallway.

“Better not touch those,” Daxter advised. Jak knew that just by looking at them, but he nodded anyway.

They both then stared at the glowing yellow light spread over the water on either side of the short hallway.

“Is that, what was it called… electricity?”

Jak shrugged.

“Well, add that to the things of not to touch.”

He nodded seriously and finished picking up the Precursor Orbs. When that was done, he went through the next round doorway. Immediately they saw Lurkers, as well as moving floating platforms, and the water below lit up with electricity on and off.

“This place is a death trap.” Daxter shook her head and sighed.

Jak didn’t have any time to feel uncomfortable, though, as she suddenly jumped down from his shoulder and dramatically shouted, “Minion, release the flies!”

Shaking his head with a grin, Jak did as ordered. He pulled the scout flies from his backpack and turned them on as Keira showed him. One by one they disappeared down the tunnel in the room they’d found themselves in.

“Now we wait, just for a while,” Daxter proclaimed. “They can’t do anything if we just run ahead of them.”

He looked pointedly at the Lurkers in the room who were now staring in their direction. They were separated by the water and a difference in elevation, but they were definitely aware he and Daxter were there. She grumbled.

“Oh, alright. Let’s get the Lurkers and clear the room.”

She paused and pointed. “Oh, oh! I think I see more Precursor Orbs lying around!”

Squinting in the direction she was pointing, Jak saw familiar orange shapes scattered on the ground. He grinned. Finding Precursor Orbs around here was easy!

* * *

**Observe**

Jak was doing a lot of jumping in this place. Also, you’ve seen new Lurkers today; a flying one, and a pair that walked around with one on the other’s shoulders. You’ve only ever seen one kind of Lurker before. Well, two if you count the giant one you caught a glimpse of.

After clearing the room and passing through another small hallway, you commented idly. “I guess the scout flies got through the doors just find on their own.”

He cocked his head slightly in a ‘huh’ motion.

You didn’t say anything much for a while as he explored another room, scouring it for switches and, more importantly, Precursor Orbs.

However, you did scream when he leapt to attack a flying Lurker and the thing suddenly _expanded with spikes_. Jak was quick and used his hands to thrust between the spikes and push himself away from the flying Lurker. He rolled and backed up, glaring at the flying Lurker.

“Holy Yakow! What the heck was that?!”

Jak shook his head. Your heart pounded in your small chest as you also stared at the monster. It deflated and Jak took the opportunity to rush at it. After it was dead, you sighed and tapped his chest.

“Jak, buddy, I need to rest. All this holding on for my life is exhausting.”

I mean, just imagine if you fell off at any point while he was jumping over the electrified water?! You’d die! As diluted Ottsel soup!

Jak nodded but gave you the ‘keep going’ expression with his hands.

You nodded back and he kept going. In the same room, you stared at a trio of large, glowing cages or something like that. From here, where Jak was currently jumping and maneuvering a pair of floating platforms, you could see a Power Cell and two scout flies. Looking up, you saw that the trio of glowing cages all have pipes leading to different places around the room. You tapped Jak’s shoulder.

“Buddy.”

He stopped jumping to give you his attention. You pointed up.

“Buttons and pipes,” you pointed. “I betcha that those cages are going to try to sucker us somehow. Place the platforms carefully.”

Jak nodded and stared at the pipes for a few moments before starting his jumping again. As you predicted, jumping on the button in front of each glowing cage meant the prize inside was moved through the pipes and spat out in a different part of the room. Given that most of the floor below was electrified water, this was a devious room indeed.

However, given that you had spotted the trap ahead of time, Jak already had the platforms in place to easily reach the first freed scout fly. After that the second scout fly and finally the Power Cell. The Power Cell was furthest away, and at the end of a bunch of platforms that went in and out of the wall, but Jak made in time to grab it.

You were so happy you jumped down and did a victory dance.

* * *

**Together**

Much later, after more rooms, including at least two with Dark Eco and moving platforms that slid sideways in an attempt to dump anyone on them into the Dark Eco, they finally reached a room with no Lurkers in it. By now, they’d found a bunch of Precursor Orbs and more Power Cells, but it was getting pretty dark. Jak agreed when Daxter said they should find a place to sleep for the night. He wasn’t looking forward to sleeping on the cold hard floor, but neither was he willing to risk both himself and Daxter by continuing on when he was in need of rest.

Coming to another room that was largely electrified water, he jumped on a button that raised up three platforms that led to a Power Cell on a higher level. Jumping across and getting said Power Cell, both he and Daxter looked around and then at each other to nod.

This was where they’d sleep tonight. There wasn’t much space on it, so they’d have to be careful not to roll off, but aside from flying Lurkers they should be fairly safe tonight.

Since they didn’t actually have a camp to set up or anything, Jak went over to the large window and looked out. The water was dark, so neither of them could see far, but the immediate area was lit up by the lights of the underwater city. 

“This is kinda cool and all, but it doesn’t really seem like a place to live.” Daxter hummed slightly. “Then again, maybe the Precursors were a bunch of adventure-hungry nuts like you.”

He jolted his shoulder but didn’t feel any real annoyance.

Together, they silently watched the water outside and let their bodies relax from all the activity they’d done today.

“If I wasn’t short, I probably never would have seen this.”

He glanced at Daxter, but her eyes were still on the ocean outside. 

“I mean, I’d never make all these jumps, and I’d probably get cornered and done in by those spinning Lurkers earlier, so yeah, I’d likely have stayed on the surface if I was still human. I only get to see this with you because I’m an Ottsel and I fit on your shoulder.”

That’s true. But… honestly, he’d still prefer if Daxter was human.

Though, if she’d been human, he might not have come down here if it meant leaving her behind.

* * *

**Cuddle**

As expected, it’s hard to fall asleep on the uncomfortable floor, and it’s cold now that’s not jumping around anymore. Daxter is curled up near him, already asleep, and he eyes her fur before reaching over and pulling her close.

“Mmn, wha…?”

Daxter’s eyes crack open but close again soon. She mumbles under her breath and cuddles closer to him.

Jak felt a smile tug at his lips.

They used to curl up like this when they were small, didn’t they?

The floor is still uncomfortable, but with Daxter closer, Jak falls asleep and then it’s morning almost before he knows it.

“Ow,” Daxter complains for him as they both sit up and stretch. “Ugh. Let’s do our best to get out of here today, okay, Jak?”

He’s in complete agreement.

* * *

**Exploring**

After waking, eating, and managing to do your ‘business’ in separate places, you return to Jak’s shoulder. Since you came into the room one way, that leaves the other open way as the direction to go. However…

“Why aren’t there stairs or something?”

You frown at the slope in front of you two. It’s an interesting feature, especially the mainly glass ceiling above it, but there are a lot of the glowing pipes sticking out from what you can see, not to mention some suspicious-looking brightly colored boxes. Samos once said that bright colors in nature usually mean that a creature is poisonous (his casual words had set off a period of paranoia that you don’t think you’ve completely outgrown even after all this time). You nudged Jak, and even though you suspected you didn’t have to tell him, you told him to not break open those boxes.

Jak nodded, but before you could steel yourself, he jumped forward and started sliding on his feet. You held your breath for much of the harrowing descent, but Jak got you both to the bottom safely.

Of course, it was just your luck that at the bottom were more of the spinning Lurkers.

Jak was fast and got out of the way, jumping up to higher ground. You both looked around the room but couldn’t see any obvious clues on what to do, though there was a Blue eco vent here, and you’d also seen one of the typical round Precursor doors before Jak had had to escape from the spinning Lurkers.

Feeling Jak’s shoulder rise and fall, you glanced over at him. He pointed at one of the weird structures in the room, a ball-like object held up by four legs. You hummed and cocked your head, thinking. After a minute or two, you looked back at him, stumped.

“Wanna try lighting up with the Blue eco and hitting them? See if that does anything?”

The answering grin on his face made you wonder if he just liked the idea of breaking stuff.

Still, the idea worked, and Jak managed to not get either of you killed as he activated the weird switches and opened the round door in the small pod-thing in the middle of the room.

“That looks like our way up,” you commented as the Blue eco stopped sparking along Jak’s body. Your eyes went over to the other side of the room. “But it looks like we’re not quite done lookin’ around. What do you think? Should we check out where that other doorway goes?”

Jak answered by heading that way.

There was more electrified water, plus some metal covers that acted like platforms by getting pushed up by air from below. There was another red box there, the last of the scout flies Jak had rescued since you two had let them go on ahead. It had a Power Cell and as Jak put it away, you wondered why the Lurkers never took the Power Cell from the scout flies whenever they imprisoned them in the boxes. Well, whatever; who cares how the mind of a monster works anyway?

* * *

**Slide**

Daxter was having second thoughts about going forward as the two of them stared down at another slope. She wanted to play it safe, and, remembering Misty Island, he felt more inclined to listen, but on the other hand, what if taking that pod thing up meant they couldn’t come back at all? Or worse, that they’d have to come in from that entrance, travel all the way here, but then have to walk all the way back to the entrance?

Jak frowned. This was hard. He didn’t want to put Daxter in too much danger, but on the other hand, the adventurer in him wanted to keep going forward. Keira and Samos would want him to play it safe too, wouldn’t they?

He started turning around when Daxter spoke up again, though this time without the nervousness she’d been voicing while they’d been looking downwards.

“Hey, Jak?”

He stopped and glanced over at her.

“Remember what I said on Misty Island? I mean, I know I said a lot of stuff, but I mean the part about how our lives would be boring if you listened to me too much?”

Slowly, he nodded his head, wondering if she meant what he thought.

A crooked grin crossed her face.

“This is one of those times, buddy.”

He stared at her in silence for a long moment before he sidled sideways a step. She swallowed audibly, but didn’t tell him to stop. Carefully moving his body to stand in front of the slope, he raised an eyebrow at her.

She let out a breath.

“Go for it, J—“

He stepped forward.

“— _ak!_ ”

The squeaky cry of his name made him laugh inside as they slid downwards.

* * *

**Trap**

At the bottom of the wretched underwater slide (it’d be fun if not for the dangerous pipes sticking out the whole way down), the floor ran out and Jak had no choice but to leap forward onto the only platform in sight. There was a Power Cell there, and Jak grabbed it just as the platform trembled and suddenly fell a little.

A swoosh sound made you both jerk your heads to look at the slope you’d just come down from only to see that it had been sealed shut. Dread pooled in your stomach as you heard a weird bubbling noise, and then you noticed that—

“Jak! The Dark eco is rising!”

Your best friend immediately leapt for the Blue eco vent across from the treacherous platform trigger. He lit up with the Blue eco and jumped up to a Blue eco launch pad. You gripped his shoulder armor for dear life as you flew through the air, and you looked upwards at your only escape route.

Oh, please, please, don’t let this place be sealed off! Let there be a way to get out!

* * *

**Or**

Mercifully, there was. It was another Blue eco vent and Blue eco launch pad combo that let you and Jak escape the Dark eco trap. 

After Jak landed upon the round trap door in the floor, you let yourself tumble from his shoulder. Jak caught you before you could hit the floor but you couldn’t muster up the strength to look up at him.

You had two options here; you could cry, _or_ you could laugh.

Before Jak and Keira, you’d have done the former without hesitation. After meeting Jak and growing up with him and the whole Misty Island thing?

You chose to laugh instead.

* * *

**Relieved**

Daxter rolled over in his grip to let him see her laughing.

“What a rush!”

Relieved she wasn’t hurt or terrified, Jak relaxed slightly and chuckled silently with her. She wasn’t wrong.

It’s too bad they had to rush the whole way up, though. The view outside from that trap had been amazing. The long windows were different from the round and square ones they’d been seeing this whole time. Having to run and jump the whole way, not to mention fight Lurkers while escaping the rising Dark eco didn’t exactly let either of them enjoy the view.

“Aah…”

Daxter’s laughter trailed off and she moved her head, looking around. She perked up and he looked in the direction she was staring.

“A Power Cell!”

Lifting her up, she returned to his shoulder and he walked forward to pick up the Power Cell. Remembering all the Precursor Orbs and other Power Cells they had found down here, Jak grinned in satisfaction.

Coming down here was completely worth it.

* * *

**Up**

Leaving the room, you saw that you were in a familiar place. Good, that pod thing was just down this slope. Jak slid down it and avoided the spinning Lurkers to get into the pod. He jumped down on the blue button inside and the round door closed. The whole thing shook and you suddenly had a terrible thought.

“What if this thing goes down instead of up?”

Jak didn’t move for a few seconds as the room continued trembling, but then he reached over to pat your head. He then pointed at one of the two windows and you saw that the ocean floor was getting further away as the water got brighter.

You let out a sigh of relief as you realized that you weren’t sinking to a watery grave.

When the pod broke the surface, you nearly fell from Jak’s shoulder again but managed to keep your balance. The door opened and you both breathed in a breath of fresh air.

“Let’s get outta here.”

Jak leapt from the pod and into the water, immediately swimming for the rocks. Once he was out of the water, the radio came out and Keira spoke.

“Wow, you managed to raise a part of the underwater city!”

Something that even the Blue sage had failed to do, if you were remembering Samos’s words from earlier. Or was it Keira who had said it? Either way, Jak’s the man!

Keira informed you two that a Power Cell had risen too, so Jak climbed the rocks and jumped over to the rooftop of the pod to get it. As Jak made his way back to the village, you thought back to that Power Cell. If it had been on top of the pod thing, then that meant it had been above you two the whole time you’d been in that room. You simply hadn’t noticed it because neither of you had looked _up_.

Frowning slightly, you made a mental note to look up more often, if only to cover Jak’s back a bit better. After all, looking up doesn’t really occur to him either, right?

* * *

**Rest**

After some food, water and washing of hands and faces, you and Jak headed towards the Precursor Basin. In front of the place was a trans-pad and the zoomer. With Jak getting on it, you migrated from his shoulder to his back.

Jak spent the rest of the day riding around to complete the tasks given to him by Samos, the Gambler and the Geologist. It was sunset by the time the two of you headed back into the village, leaving the zoomer behind.

Looking back at it, you couldn’t help but be impressed by Keira once again. She really was a genius, wasn’t she?

( _and pretty, and had a better-shaped body, so why did Jak pick you?_ )

Jak stopped by the Geologist first before reporting to the Gambler. Both were happy with Jak’s work, but when Jak nodded at the Gladiator, you shook your head.

“Let’s leave him for tomorrow.”

Nodding at this, Jak returned to the Blue sage’s hut. Everyone leapt through the teleporter to return to Sandover for the night. After Jak reached the water fountain, you jumped down from his shoulder and waved back over your own shoulder as you left.

“G’night, Jak.”

You caught him waving back before you turned your eyes forward. Your aunt’s hut was lit up in the early evening, and you felt something in your chest lighten at the sight of it.

_Home._

* * *

**Worry**

Aunt welcomed you home from where she was cooking and added more to the pot since you were home in time for supper. Sunny happily came over to you to nuzzle you with her head. Sitting at the table, even though your eyes could barely come up to it while you were seated, you quietly enjoyed being home again.

Adventuring with Jak was its own kind of fun, but you had to admit that it could really wear on your nerves. You know that you’d go pretty much anywhere with Jak despite the dangers, but that doesn’t mean that it’s all flowers and picnics for you. Sometimes all you want to do is shake Jak until he turns around, but like you said at Misty Island, Jak _needs_ that sort of thing. Not the giving up and going home thing, but the adventuring and energy rush thing.

If you hadn’t ever known Jak, you probably would have been mostly content with a quiet life in Sandover (part of you would probably have always longed for some kind of adventure at least once), but the thing is, you _do_ know Jak. He’s your best friend, and the best person in the whole village, and you wouldn’t trade him for anything.

You want to spend your life with him, and see him every day, and _yes_ , you want to be his wife too. Sure, right now he’s picked you, but until he marries you, you’re always going to be afraid that he’ll change his mind and pick Keira.

If that happened… you don’t think you could stay with them anymore, not after being picked first and then traded for someone prettier and smarter. You don’t think you could bear to see Jak and Keira together if that happened, so you’d probably leave Sandover. You wouldn’t go to Rock Village since it was so close, or anywhere that was connected to the teleporter gate in Samos’s hut. You’d run far, far away, so that they could never find you again.

Burying your face into Sunny’s feathers, you wondered how you’d managed to make yourself feel so miserable when just a few moments before you’d been so happy to be back home.

* * *

**Ignored**

The next day Daxter comes to his uncle’s hut bright and early. He’s in the middle of eating fruit so he hurries to finish up. Once he’s done eating, she’s on his shoulder and they’re back at Samos’s hut to go back through the teleporter gate. Samos groans and complains on both ends of the gate, but Jak doesn’t stay to listen. He’s off with Daxter on his shoulder, and he only waves a hand when Keira calls after him to be careful.

“I swear I’m invisible sometimes,” Daxter sighs.

He shakes his head, but the whole day is waiting before them, so he doesn’t dwell it, and if he doesn’t then Daxter most likely won’t either. It’s better not to hang on to thoughts that make you feel bad or confused.

…Although he could—and does—make the exception for the strange feelings Daxter gives him sometimes.

* * *

**Warning**

You remind Jak of the Oracle that’s close by, and he doubles back a little to go check it out. Jak doesn’t even touch the thing when it suddenly speaks.

“Beware of the Dark Light, for it has twisted the fate of one of you.”

And then it said to offer one-hundred-and-twenty Precursor Orbs for each Power Cell it contained! Like, it just dumped that ominous warning on you and then didn’t offer a solution!

“Stupid Oracles,” you muttered from Jak’s shoulder as he made his way to where you’d left the Gladiator yesterday.

You sighed at the hand that patted your head, but otherwise accepted his comfort. Well, that’s what this quest for anyway, right? Jak will get you to Gol and then the sage can work out a way to change you back and then you could all go back home to Sandover.

You could hardly wait to be human again.

But that doesn’t mean you’re gonna forget about being annoyed with that Oracle! What’s that supposed to mean, ‘twisted the fate of one of you’? Were you cursed or something?

…Oh, yeah, you’re an Ottsel now. That probably counts as both ‘cursed’ and ‘twisted’. 

Stupid Oracles, stupid Precursors, and stupid Dark eco!

* * *

**Insufficient**

The Gladiator wasn’t exactly happy to see you and Jak again.

“Oh great. You brought me the Precursor Orbs.” He sighed heavily. “Alright, alright. I’ll fix the bridge.” He stood and shakily spoke. “But don’t ask me to get involved with that creature again!”

You and Jak watched him walk off towards the floating bridge. Curious, Jak followed after him and you both watched as he used a hook attached to a rope to realign the pontoons to form a path. He might have been too weak to challenge the giant Lurker above, but even you could see that he was skilled. Whistling and grudgingly impressed, you held on to Jak’s shoulder as he started moving forward.

“Ah, wait a moment.”

Jak stopped as the man addressed him. He felt around his waist and pulled out a Power Cell.

“Here. For the Precursor Orbs you kids gathered.”

Jak grinned as he accepted it and tossed it to you. Catching it, you grinned back at him before putting it away in his backpack.

Looking back at the man, you spoke. “Not to look a gift Yakow in the mouth, but why?”

He shrugged. “You’re a couple of kids. I got chewed out for asking for ninety Precursor Orbs just to fix the bridge I broke.”

Ah, so he was shamed into it.

“Well, we thank you. That’s one more closer to our goal.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t get yourselves killed, alright?”

“There’s no way we’re dying,” you reassured him.

Jak was already looking towards the floating bride, so he missed the sad look the man gave you at your words.

* * *

**Swamp**

Coming to a stop on one of the pontoons, Jak stared ahead. There was the Blue sage’s machine, but they didn’t have enough Power Cells just yet. Normally this would be a problem since he and Daxter had scoured both the areas around Sandover and now Rock Village, but…

He looked to the side where there were more pontoons leading towards a gap in the cliff.

“Oh, joy…”

He laughed silently at Daxter’s ‘enthusiasm’ and soon he was making his way across the pontoons. At the end he found the last of Keira’s scout flies for the village, and beyond that…

“So, this is what they call a swamp?”

Daxter didn’t sound impressed as she wrinkled her nose.

“Fantastic. I’m awash with joy.”

Jak stared dubiously at the swamp before them. He really hoped there wasn’t anything too weird on the ground. After all, he doesn’t wear boots. Although, in this muck, he’d probably lose them anyway.

“What _are_ those thing?”

Jak looked up and saw weird balloon things in the sky. Those looked like bigger versions of the ones that Lurkers had been using over the water at Misty Island.

“Well, whatever they are, they can’t be good. See the ropes?”

He nodded.

“Let’s break ‘em! I don’t know what the Lurkers are doing, but we can’t just let them have their way, can we?”

He was already grinning as he shook his head.

No, they really couldn’t.

* * *

**Never fear quarrels, but seek hazardous adventures.**

**~Alexandre Dumas, The Three Musketeers**


End file.
